Viviane and the Fury of Black Adam
by Superboy-Prime the Eva Pilot
Summary: Finally, the sequel is here! Viviane and Billy once again are off on an adventure, this time facing off against Billy's arch rival Black Adam! More characters, more drama and lots of more action!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Thunder rained over the desert land; rarity for this part of the world. With it came no rain as it usually should. For the early Egyptians, a crack of the lightning was a blessed sign from the gods that the rains would come to water the crops they so desperately needed to survive. It also provided much needed cloud cover to the sun-drenched Egyptians. A little break in the heat is all they ever wanted. Today, smoke mixed with clouds as fires blazed in the distance. The capital city, Egypt's jewel in the desert, went under lockdown. People were advised to stay in their homes and not be out. The walls of the city closed and locked as the guards raced to their posts. Most importantly, the Palace of the Pharaoh Ramesses II surrounded itself with Egypt's finest warriors, ready to give themselves up for the king.

For awhile, all was silent as the guards stood vigilantly on the city walls. On the horizon, the farms and smaller villages were in flames; so many of which that the combined smoke attempted to turn the grey day into an early night. Refugees came in swarms to the city, all telling the same tale: "He's coming! He's coming! He is mad!"

At last, the swarms stopped, saying the rest of the population was either dead or in hiding. Soft winds floated across the desert floor, kicking up sand and dust. The wind picked up, turning a small dust devil into a minor sandstorm. Interestingly enough, the storm never reached the city. It sat just outside as if it were observing the city itself. A few minutes went by until somebody screamed out to ready themselves. The guards looked out to an incredible sight: a lone man in black walked straight out of the storm, pulling two chariots behind him.

"It is Mighty-Adam! He has betrayed us all!" one of the guards yelled out.

"He will slaughter us all!" another yelled out.

"Save yourselves! Run away!" a further, scared voice cried. The leader of the guardians raised himself up above the rest of his men.

"Get a hold of yourselves, men! You are protectors of the Pharaoh and I will make sure that he will get protected! Now, get yourselves ready and show that traitor what he'll get for his betrayal!" he yelled out. The archers stretched out their bows, ready to fire the first volley of arrows. With the command, they released the arrows.

Mighty-Adam smiled. The arrows snapped like twigs as they impacted against his invulnerable skin. He kept walking towards the city gates, the two chariots in tow. Another volley was fired with the same result. The defenders then tried throwing the heavy stones. One flew directly at Mighty-Adam, ready to smash him to bits. Adam swung his arm and obliterated the stone into a thousand pieces. All the other stones missed their marks.

Adam reached over to the chariot on his left. With a spin, the chariot went flying at a guard tower, completely smashing it and knocking it off its pedestal. Grinning, he flung the second chariot at another guard tower, getting the same result. The screams of the inhabitants were heard over the waning sounds of the sandstorm as Mighty Adam walked towards the massive city gates.

The gigantic wooden gates had stood for decades, being contracted by the mighty king himself to protect his people from foreign invaders. He never anticipated the walls to be brought down by forces from within. Adam kicked one of the gates, sending it crashing down upon the poor defenders who happened to be in its path. Adam walked calmly into the city as the heavily armed guardians grouped together in columns and marched towards the fallen hero.

The attack was a miserable failure. Their spears and lances snapped in two as they realized they could not pierce Mighty Adam's tough-as-diamonds skin. Next, they pulled out their swords and attempted to slice away their enemy to no avail. One soldier attempted to stab Adam square in the eye, which only fueled Adam's anger.

Bodies flew and weapons snapped like twigs. Soldiers rained down in the city as far away as three miles. Limbs were torn off and used as clubs against the guardians, who ran away in terror from Adam. Soon enough, he was left alone in a city of millions. Bored, he smashed through several buildings and residences, setting homes ablaze which would soon set the city ablaze.

Brave soldiers who mustered up their courage repeatedly attacked Adam, only for them to be killed in an utmost graphic manner. Two hours after his initial attack, Mighty Adam stood in a field of dismembered corpses and pools of blood. The sky darkened with the smoke of the uncontrolled fires as Adam made his way to the royal palace.

As his approach became apparent, the few fanatical defenders tried to slow his advance. One jumped onto Adam's back, only to be slammed against a stone wall and crushed into a bloody pulp. Another smashed a pole across his face; his fate was being flung into the sky, never to be seen in this country again. Still, yet another defender latched onto the legs of the invader. Adam stopped, lifted up the poor man and twisted off his head. He then casually flung it away and continued towards the palace.

The King sat on his throne as he saw Mighty Adam single handedly slaughter the entire royal guard and approach his presence. Adam smiled and bowed.

"I have returned…Father." said the deranged voice of Adam.

"So you have, Mighty Adam. So is this what you leave as your legacy?" said Ramesses as he rose from his throne.

"Of course not," said Adam with a grin "this is what I leave as _your_ legacy, Father."

"I am not your father and you are certainly not my son! You return Teth-Adam back to me!"

"But I am here, Father! I am your son!"

"You are a blasphemous, poor imitation of Teth-Adam!"

Mighty Adam lost his grin for favor of an angry frown. "Get off your throne…and bow to me,"

"I will do…no such thing," Ramesses responded.

"Bow to me…Now!"

"Burn in—"

Adam drove his arm through his father's chest. A few short gagging sounds came from the king before completely felling to death. The fallen hero shook his arm free and let the body fall limp.

"Disgusting…"

A sensual woman walked down the darkening corridors of the palace. She admired the artistry and beautiful, soft colors that the home was known for. Her short steps echoed throughout the abandoned halls, each step corrupting the home by a small fraction.

"Oh no, my dear, did you have to make such a mess?" asked the woman as she walked in to find the dead monarch. Adam smiled.

"I am the new god. I can do whatever I please," he said as he relaxed on the throne. The woman sat to his right and stroked his cheek.

"My dear, we can't just confine ourselves to one land. There are many others out there. All of them just waiting for us to conquer," she said.

"You are right! With the power that old man gave me, they will all bow down before my own might!" he boasted.

"Of course, my dear…of course…" she said.

The dark clouds that covered the Egyptian lands failed to let the gleaming sunlight in. At first, the people called this a quick and much needed blessing; a break from the intense heat. As the hours winded down, night set in and stole the ambient heat from the sands. Temperatures fell and those without shelter quickly succumbed to the frigid temperatures. They looked towards the royal palace to a salvation that would never come.

Inside the palace, the two occupants sat and contemplated about what deed to do next. A crack of thunder was heard…a sound which Mighty Adam knew all too well.

"He's here…" said Adam.

"I do believe you're right, dear," added the woman, looking more terrified than Adam himself.

From the main steps came a frail old man with a large white beard long enough to envelop a city. He needed no staff to aid him as he walked with the stride of a forty year old. The old man approached the two and clenched his fist.

"What are you doing here, old man?" asked Adam, as he jumped off the throne to face him.

"I should have been more cautious…Lust has always been one of my enemies," said the old man.

"I said, what are you doing here??" demanded Adam.

"To set things right, Adam," the old man said as he turned towards the woman "Obviously, it was my fault that everything turned out this way. We both failed out our duty,"

"I've done my duty, old man! We conquered this land and soon we will conquer even more!" boasted Adam.

"Father, dear," said the woman "I believe he has made his choice. It would be unwi—

"Silence, Blaze! Don't you dare address me with that title!!" boomed the old man. He waved his arm and with a wisp, the woman Blaze was no more.

"You killed her! You killed my only love!" cried Adam.

"She was not your love! She was only using you to attain her own goals! You have been corrupted, my boy! Let me help you!" argued the old man with the tone of a father quarreling with his son.

"Blaze loved me. She was the only one who knew me…" said Adam, now becoming distraught "Oh, please, I've done so many bad things...It shouldn't have been like this!" Adam fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. The old man looked down with a determined frown.

"It's all…all…" said Adam, clenching his fists and looking up at the old man "Because of you! You made me this way! You turned me into this monster!" He rose and swung his fist at the old man.

The punch flew harmlessly through the elder. Mighty Adam tried again, only to the same result.

"Damn you! Stay still and fight me!" he screamed.

"Adam…do not make this harder than it already is…"

"I swear, I will kill you! I will destroy you and everything you stand for!"

"…you have left me no choice…"

The old man caught Mighty Adam in midair. Slowly, yellow energy flowed from Adam back into the old man. The fallen hero aged as his power was taken away. Soon, the yellow energy faded, leaving only a shriveled corpse.

The old man sighed softly and reached for a stone scarab in his robes. All of Adam's energy was then placed into the false insect. Shaking his head, the old man then left the palace, leaving Egypt to its own destiny.

At the burials of the dead king and prince, the old man stood at the back, watching as the bodies were placed within their magnificent tombs. Their followers stayed until the stars shone at their brightest. The old man silently entered the tomb and opened the thick stone slab covering the body of Teth-Adam. He looked down at him for a time, and then placed the stone scarab next to the body.

The elder exited the tomb and stepped outside into the cool desert night. The Moon shone unusually bright this type of night. It was strong with the magical energies that flowed throughout this universe. Somehow, he felt a slight connection with the celestial body, something subtle yet important. He'll look into it later, he decided. Too much has happened this past week. For the first time, in a long time, he felt tired. A good sleep was in order and he aimed to get exactly that.


	2. Chapter 1

_Viviane and the Fury of Black Adam_

_By Jorge Rustrian and Santana Stevens_

_Edited by Santana Stevens_

_Chapter 1_

A cool breeze whirled around in southern Indiana. It was a nice break from the increasing spring heat that brought upon the end of the school year. There were only a few weeks left until the start of summer break, but spring break only made it all the better to wait. The sun shone down on a rather large house out near the outskirts of Fawcett City. It was a new house, designed to look like it was built during the middle of the twentieth century. The cheery blue paint reflected the intense sunlight and offered a cool refuge for those who happened to be outside. Located far from other neighborhoods, it was always a quiet time around.

This particular morning, however, a faint sound was heard coming from the living room of the blue house. The rest of the home was silent, except for the sounds that came from the room, especially the couch. Wet smacking noises were made, followed by heavy breathing and soft moans.

Suddenly, a blonde strand of hair popped up in the air for a brief second, then went back down as quickly as it had went up.

"Oh!" a girl's voice said.

"A-Are you o-okay??" said a boy's nervous voice.

"Oh yes, thank you," said the girl. Again, the smacking and heaving breathing continued.

"Billy!" cried the girl.

'W-what?" answered the boy.

"That felt good…"

"Oh…heh…okay…"

She smiled and stared into his dark blue eyes, which contrasted with her own bright blue eyes.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him.

"Yes, V-Viviane, lots," he nervously answered back.

Viviane De Milo, the Moon Angel Princess, lay on top of Billy Batson, the alter ego of the superhero Captain Marvel. It had been seven months since the devastating Moon Angel attack on Fawcett City; the attack that the two teenagers had successfully repelled. Ever since that fateful night, Viviane and Billy had grown ever closer to each other, eventually putting them in this compromising position.

"I'm glad you are," said Viviane, her soft smile radiating "I've never done this before,"

"Neither have I, Viviane." he said, with his nervousness clearly showing. Viviane, on the other hand, had the utmost confidence in the matter. She just loved to be with him, even though he was extremely nervous.

"Relax, sweetie, just try to have some fun," she said, her smile turning into a grin. Billy gulped.

"Uh…yeah…okay, I'll try Viv—. Viviane kissed him deeply, letting her long, fluffy blonde hair down and completely encasing Billy in it. He placed his hands on her back and pushed her down more onto him. She giggled some, loving his hands on her back.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Billy bolted up, knocking Viviane off him and sending her onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry honey!" he quickly apologized.

"It's okay, Billy. You better go see who's at the door." she said, smirking and rubbing her arm.

He got up and answered, staring back at a face much like his own. Billy gasped and backed away.

"Mary! Come in!" said Viviane from the couch.

"I caught you, Billy. You're in big trouble!" said Mary. Mary just so happened to be Billy's adopted sister, the one he hadn't seen since he was a small child. Being twins, her face had a large resemblance to his own, only with bushy brown hair that was different than Billy's black hair. Mary stared at her brother eye to eye, which was not terribly difficult for they were the same height. She smirked with her arms crossed and looked behind her.

"Well, look at who I brought anyway," she said. In behind her walked a boy wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. He walked with a brown cane, which didn't really hide the fact that he had a noticeable limp on his left leg (which was from an unfortunate accident involving Billy a few years back). He stood next to Mary and looked straight at the couple.

"Hey, Freddy, how's it going?" asked Billy, dusting himself off for no real reason other than to look innocent.

"I hope you were being safe, Billy," said Freddy with a smirk on his face, obviously from a long time of being around Mary. One noticeable feature about Freddy was that he was technically taller than Billy, only that his leg was bent enough to cause him to lean over to his left side, leaving him the shorter one for the time being. Other than that, he was a relatively normal teenager with a growing attitude from Mary's careful guidance.

"So…what are you guys doing here?" asked Viviane as she hugged Billy from the back.

"We were going to see if you guys wanted to go downtown with us, but it looks like you two are too busy 'debriefing' each other," laughed Mary.

"That's funny, Mary. Besides, we weren't doing anything," defended Billy.

"Oh, weren't we?" Viviane asked him. Billy looked back at her and shrugged.

"We'd love to go with you. Just let me grab something of mine quickly, okay?" she said as she headed upstairs. Viviane grabbed her blue tie top and put it on over her white shirt. She tied the tail of the shirt as she got her purse and ran back down to meet her friends. From her house, she teleported them to Downtown Fawcett in the final stages of reconstruction from the Moon Angel Attack. The city planners took this opportunity to make Fawcett City look like a more modern city, rather than the static look it had endured for the past eighty years. Despite the change in look, the people's attitude only altered slightly from before the invasion. There was this new found feeling to live life to the fullest that secretly swept through the city. It had been there before, waiting to be burst out of its cocoon.

Viviane, for one, loved the newer, faster way of life. Back on the Moon, especially in the Royal Family, one could never have a faster pace of life other than to smile for obscene amounts of time and constant princess etiquette lessons. Those etiquette teachers were really mean too. Earth-life offered the freedom she so longed after.

"Vivi, watch out!" yelled Billy. He lunged out his arm and pulled her back from the street just as a car whizzed by.

"Oh dear! Thank you, Billy!" she said as she hugged him.

"Your welcome, Viviane. You can't let your mind wander like that," he said as he rested her head against his chest.

"You've always been my hero, you know that Billy?"

"I have?"

"Of course you have!"

Billy smiled and blushed. He lifted her head up and kissed her soft lips.

"Hey, lovebirds!" yelled Mary "I'm starving!"

The four went to a local diner and had lunch for the duration. There they talked about the state of the city after the crisis, school and general nonsense. Viviane, ever the passionate one, clung on to Billy like a monkey with its owner. Billy was the more reserved one and gave her the general kiss and big hug to her, which made Mary and Freddy mentally throw up. After, they took a walk down towards the park with nothing else in mind.

"Well, anyways you two, Freddy and I are going to head to the shopping store. See you guys," said Mary, tugging on Freddy's arm. They waved goodbye and walked left onto another street.

"Finally!" said Viviane "Some alone time!"

"Uh-oh. What do you have in mind now?" said Billy, smiling nervously.

"Follow me!" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the edge of the park. They stopped at a large oak tree and settled in next to it.

"Okay, you sit there," she said as she placed him in his spot. She opened up his legs and sat herself in the space.

"You love being like this, don't you?" asked Billy, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh yes! Why? Don't you?" she asked, looking up at him with a slight frown.

"Of course I do, Vivi," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and lay against him.

"Everything's so perfect right now…The only thing that would—

The wail of sirens whizzing by them interrupted their romantic interlude. Billy bolted up and looked at the fire engines go by, heading towards a burning building.

"Another fire?" she asked as she got up from the grass.

"Yes it is. I'll be back, okay?"

"Oh no, Billy! I'm coming with you!" Billy smirked and mentioned her to come with him. Past experience told him not to argue with her when it came to that decision. They ran into an alleyway and with a crack of thunder, Captain Marvel and Moon Maiden took off towards the sky.

This fire was unusually large for a regular tenement fire. It took up four apartment buildings and there were only two fire trucks to spare. The firefighters were getting overwhelmed from the blaze and the screams of those trapped inside were heard from within. Gradually, the firefighters got many of the people inside out to the paramedics and into safety. The water cannons poured their load into the buildings, with little or no effect.

"My God, there are children in there!" yelled a smoke covered man. Sure enough, the helpless cries of little children resonated across the block. A burst of flame blasted through the front door of one of the apartment complexes, knocking the firefighters back. People looked on helplessly as the fire raged on.

Suddenly, a red blur streaked across the sky and smashed into the raging inferno. After a few seconds the roof caved in, just as Captain Marvel escaped with a hand full of toddlers, smoke covered but otherwise in good condition.

"Look! It's Moon Maiden!" yelled out another spectator. The blonde haired Angel floated down from the sky and hovered in front of the burning buildings.

"Now…let's take care of this fire," she said. With a wisp of her gigantic wings, the fire was instantly blown out; albeit with the consequence of one of the tenements completely demolishing. Lucky for everyone, all the people inside were rescued in time and there was only minor injuries sustained.

The public cheered for the team of Captain Marvel and Moon Maiden. Viviane smiled at the people and then shone a special smile at the mighty superhero. The two took off across the city and headed back towards Viviane's place.

_I can really see why Billy enjoys this line of work. Adventure is one reason. Excitement is another one. _

She looked at the Big Red Cheese.

_But I think most of all it's his sense of duty, his sense of responsibility. An enjoyment of helping those who can't help themselves. Check that. They CAN help themselves…_

Viviane gave a small smile.

_He just loves to give a helping hand._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A hot wind whirled around the blazing sands surrounding the Egyptian city of Cairo. The sun was unusually hot this time of year in the desert country, known for its steaming hot summers. In the city, the markets were operating at full capacity, despite the extreme heat. Vegetables and trinkets of all kinds were being sold and traded as if there was no tomorrow. Small cars whizzed down the dusty streets next to camels and pack animals of all sorts. In a region of economic and social turmoil, everybody seemed chipper enough to give a wave to one another.

Away from the city limits, on the other side of the mighty and majestic Nile River lay the desolate and isolated communities of farmers and fugitives from the law. Surprisingly enough, not too far from there, closer to the dunes and bones, lay the imposing Cairo Provincial Prison; the English name of the jail. Surrounded by fierce sandstorms and miles upon miles of worthless desert made escape from the prison unacceptable not only to the bosses of the jail, but to the inmates themselves. They know full well what the desert can do to a man.

Technology hadn't kept up its visit to the prison; the walls offered only a laughable protection from the sand and wind and the bars were unusually weak. None of this matter, really, since the guards knew that no man would dare risk leaving one prison into an even worse prison known as the Sands of Death—the desert itself.

The cells were given to two inmates at a time. Crime was on a decline at this point in time, so less prisoners were left in the prisons (which couldn't really be said the same for the United States). The guards still had their fun; however, Brutality was still a common part of daily life in Cairo Provincial; it was a matter of surviving the guard's attacks more than the inmates themselves. Still, the prisoners were the worst of the worst in this hellhole.

In the M wing of the prison, in a cell at the end of the block, a prisoner lay silent and stared at the ceiling above. A strong wind blasted sand and dust through a small hole in the cell. It didn't matter anyways; sand was always getting through one way or the other. His cellmate was in the midst of sleep while the racket of the other inmates was echoing through the cellblock.

Inmate Number #2356 is what they called him here. Outside, he was known as Theo Adam, a successful geologist and college graduate. When word of his incarceration reached those who respected him the most, an outcry started immediately. That is, until they found out who, what and how it happened. His friends and family turned their backs on him and left him to rot in this god-forsaken prison.

_I'll get them all back for this, _he thought.

"What do you plan to do today, Adam?" asked the groggy cellmate.

"I plan to escape from this hell, you pathetic insect," retorted Adam.

"Such temper, Adam! You have got to be joking about escaping," said the cellmate, rubbing his eyes and looking at the hole.

"I don't joke," said Adam.

"Can you please plug up that hole?"

Adam ignored him and looked out his jail cell down the cell block. One guard was walking up and down the rows, minding his own business as the other sat at his post and read a dirty magazine. Adam poked his head back in and lay on his bed.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do later, my friend," said Adam as he closed his eyes and rested.

"What are you talking about?" asked his cellmate.

"You'll see," Adam said.

Night fell on the desert and the hustle and bustle of the dilapidated jail grew silent. There was a soft, cold wind that came in from the north and blew into several jail cells, offering a cool comfort from the usually hot day. Inside the cell block, a soft tap came from the shoes of the on-duty guard as he patrolled in the near-darkness. Snores from different inmates made sleeping difficult for whoever happened to be nearby.

The guard ignored the snoring and came upon Theo Adam's jail cell. A muffled gagging sound came from inside. Checking it out, the guard peered inside the dark cell only to see Adam suffocating his cellmate with nothing more than his pillow.

The guard blew his whistle, waking the inmates up and looking towards the guard. He fumbled for his keys and tried frantically to open up the cell; all the while the cellmate was being killed by Adam. Two other guards came to the aid of the one opening the cell. They flung open the cell door and pulled Adam off the dying cellmate. The two guards attempted a resuscitation of the man while the remaining guard looked after Adam.

"I had nothing to do with it!" yelled Adam over the din of the wild inmates wanting a peek at what happened. Suddenly, Adam laid a backhand across the face of the guard, knocking him out cold. Adam then kicked the cell door, trapping the others inside. Taking his keys and baton, Adam ran down the cell block and shut out the lights. More whistles were heard and he knew he had to get out fast.

Adam opened the cell door and made his way down another corridor. He spotted the air grate used for the guard's quarters and climbed inside. From there, he saw the other guards rushing to their comrade's help. Adam turned and crawled down the shaft until he made it to the truck loading area. There, he saw the delivery truck, making its nightly runs of supplies.

_Just as I predicted it…_

Seeing nobody else around, Adam pushed himself forward and fell the twenty feet onto the top of the truck. Then, he stayed low and quiet, trying to not attract any attention.

It was another ten minutes until the truck started rolling. Adam smiled in triumph as the truck rolled out into the desert night.

About four hours later, Adam spied a small village in the distance.

"I'm finally here. Just another hour to the west and I'll be there…" he said to himself.

The truck slowed down some to cross a makeshift bridge over a shallow creek. Adam jumped off the truck and into the water. The truck drove off, towards the village.

"Thank you very much, driver," he said grinning. He looked towards the west as the Moon was starting to set and signified the break of dawn was soon.

_Ghastly Moon illuminated everything as I escaped…Nearly got me caught._

Adam dried himself off and headed towards the desert once again.

An hour of walking later and Theo Adam came upon a nearly-camouflaged ruin. Almost everything was buried in sand, thanks to three thousand years of sandstorms and vandals.

_The Tomb of Ramesses II! I've finally made it!_

Adam ran down towards the ruins and touched its worn exterior. It felt familiar to him, as if he'd always been here. He took an old torch from the entrance to the tomb and lit it with a match he had stored in his jail cell. As it was with old, decrepit tombs, the smell was musty and ancient. Several hieroglyphs dotted the walls of the corridors, depicting the pharaoh in his heyday. Adam quickly made it to the prince's burial chamber and stood before its massive stone door. He looked to the ground and saw several large patches of red.

_So it doesn't wash out then…_

He snorted and hauled open the door. Inside, the sarcophagus lay in the center alone. His treasures had long since been looted by grave robbers and what remained was taken away by the researchers. Adam hung the torch beside him and laid his hands on the lid of the coffin. Grunting, he used all his might to move the heavy stone covering just a few inches.

Adam grabbed his torch and moved it closer to the sarcophagus. There, glittering along with the soft fire light, was the little stone scarab he so longed for. He reached in and snatched it away, coveting it with both his hands.

_Finally! I have it! I finally have it!_

Adam, with a smile on his dark face, looked down at the empty sarcophagus. Prince Teth-Adam's body has long since been sent to the British Museum for display. Theo had seen it once when he was younger and looking into the sad, yet angry face of the prince made his obsessed with the ancient land of Egypt. Of course, he'd lived there all his life, but he wasn't interested in the modern problems. Adam wanted to go back in time to live among the commoners and kings of the old kingdom.

So, Theo Adam respected the customs of old and especially those of Teth-Adam, and sealed the lid of his stone coffin. He made his way to the king's chamber and looked around at the pictorials.

After a few minutes of searching, at a small corner of the chamber, Adam found a small lightning bolt insignia surrounded by the pictures of warriors and magical symbols. None of them was any word of any kind.

_Where is the word? It has to be here! _

Adam ransacked the entire chamber, looking for the right pattern of symbols to make out what he wanted.

_There is nothing here! The word was here, I know it! I saw the patterns! _

Enraged, Adam threw his torch across the room, landing next to a missing section of the wall. Adam squinted and saw that an entire panel was missing.

_Of course! These scholars sometimes took a small section of the room with them. I was with the last group of scholars that was here. I know where I must go now…_

The next day, Adam made his way to the Cairo Airport, looting a small market stand along the way. There, he searched until he found his right flight.

"Yes, and where would you be heading?" asked the sales attendant.

"One ticket to Fawcett City, USA, please." said Adam, with a slight, but sure grin.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

"Hyyyyyyahhhhh!!" yelled Viviane as she swung her foot around in a roundhouse kick, crudely imitating the attack "Yaaaa!! Huuuuyaaa!!"

Viviane delivered quick jabs at her shadow and then spun around and kicked the air in front of her. As if anticipating an attack that was not there, she did a backwards flip and landed with one knee on the ground, her large white wings poked up towards the sky.

"Viviane, what are you doing?" asked Billy, leaning next to a fence post that covered the perimeter of the field outside Viviane's house "Are you trying to be Bruce Lee?"

"No, dear, Bruce Lee was the greatest," Viviane said, panting and getting onto her feet.

Billy smiled. "So are those real moves or are you just faking it?"

"They're real!" answered Viviane, doing a flip to get next to Billy.

"I don't believe it. Months ago, you could barely throw a jab at Jessica and now you're telling me you can do martial arts?"

Viviane grinned and kissed Billy on the cheek, causing him to blush as always. "That's the reason why,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Viviane started "After I told Lisa everything that had happened up on the Moon, she decided that I had to learn how to defend myself. So after I recuperated from the fight, Lisa took it upon herself to teach me a few moves."

Billy nodded and watched as Viviane took a drink from the water jug next to him. "I never knew Lisa was a martial artist,"

"Me neither. She said she was going to teach me eventually but never got the chance to."

Viviane wiped her mouth and headed out back into the middle of the field and took some time to stretch out her limbs.

"So are you just going to stand there and watch me train, Billy dear?" asked Viviane.

"Yes," answered Billy. Viviane laughed and spread her wings out. With a strong gust of wind, she took off into the sky. About half a mile or so, she slipped and took a nose dive straight towards the field at top speed.

"Viviane, stop!" yelled Billy. Right before she hit the field, she came to a screeching halt a few feet above the grass, sending a fast wind in all directions. Billy sighed and shook his head.

"Did I scare ya, honey?" asked Viviane, planting her two feet again on the field.

"You could warn me before you do something like that!" Billy said with obvious concern in his tone. Viviane floated over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll try to tell you next time,"

"No, don't worry about it, honey. I have to admit that was pretty cool the way you stopped like that," said Billy, hugging her back.

"It was? I can teach you it if you'd like,"

"I don't think it would work for me,"

"How about I teach you a few moves then?"

Billy shook his head and smiled. "No thanks, Vivi. I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff,"

"Oh come on. It's easy!" pleaded Viviane.

"No, really. I'm that type of person,"

"Here, I'll show you!" said Viviane as she took his hand and pulled him towards the middle of the field.

"But, Vivi, I'm not wearing the right—

Viviane placed him about a few feet away from her and bowed to him. Billy reluctantly bowed back.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Defend yourself!" she answered.

"How?"

"Attack!!" yelled Viviane as she ran towards Billy.

"No, wait, Viviane!!"

Viviane jumped into the air and kicked where Billy's head would have been if he hadn't ducked out of sheer terror. "Viviane, I'm not read—

Viviane threw a punch at Billy, who dodged it by stumbling backwards.

"Block this!" yelled Viviane, throwing another wild punch at Billy. Billy screamed and put his hands up, blocking Viviane's punch.

"That's the way! Now block this one!" yelled Viviane. She swung her foot directly up, causing it to collide with Billy's face. Billy flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. A slight groan came from the boy.

"Oh no, Billy!!" said Viviane, running over to her boyfriend "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…are you?" moaned Billy, touching a large purple bruise on his face. Viviane giggled.

"You silly boy. Come on; let me get you inside so I can fix that bruise,"

"I have a bruise?"

"Okay, now hold still, Billy," said Viviane, holding a small, semi-frozen steak.

"I only take mine well done!" protested Billy. Viviane gently placed the meat on Billy's bruise and told him to hold it there.

"I've never heard of this working for anyone, Viviane," said Billy. Viviane gave him a sneer.

"But this works just fine." Viviane smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Billy turned his face some, getting Viviane to kiss the steak. She backed away, wiping her lips.

"Meanie!!" chastised Viviane.

"What? There's no difference. Kissing me is like kissing a piece of meat anyways," said Billy, looking towards the wall.

"Now don't you dare say that, Billy Batson! I'm tired of you always beating yourself up over nothing!" said Viviane. Billy took off the stake and placed it down as he looked away and frowned. Viviane squatted and looked up into his eyes.

"Billy, why are you acting this way?" asked Viviane.

"I don't know…it's something I've always been doing," he answered, still not looking at her.

"There's no reason at all for you to be hurting yourself like that. You mean so much to me that it hurts me to see you like this. So tell me what's bugging you, will you?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, whatever it is, don't pay attention to it. You're just too great a person to be depressed by anything. So don't be down, okay?" Viviane said to him, smiling some. Billy nodded and smiled back. He then leaned forward and kissed her, much to Viviane's delight.

Just then, Lisa walked into the room. "Wow, Billy, what happened to your face?"

Billy sighed.

A bit later, as the sun started to set, Billy headed to Viviane's porch and sat on her wooden stoop. Viviane stood behind him on her doorstep, watching him gaze at the sunset.

_I wonder what has been bugging him lately. I just hope it hasn't been me…_

"You can come sit next to me, honey," said Billy. Viviane went and did as he asked.

"Are you sure everything is fine, Billy?" asked Viviane.

"They're just swell, Vivi. Thanks for asking, babe, you're always so concerned with me. I just don't know why," he said, taking her hand.

"I'm concerned because you're about the most important aspect in my life right now and I love you to death, see?" Billy nodded.

"I'll make sure to remember that, Viviane," he said as he stood up "I'll see you tomorrow, okay then?"

"Same time?"

"Same time." Billy grabbed Viviane and pushed her lips against his, taking Viviane by sweet surprise.

"Good night," said Billy as he ran out into her driveway and yelled his magic word. Viviane watched as the red blur took off into the night sky. She sighed and smiled, heading back into her home.

At the Fawcett International Airport, Theo Adam disembarked his plane and headed to grab his few possessions from the baggage claim, which did not take nearly as much time as the security check did.

_Always on the lookout for the dark-skinned people. It's the reason they were staring at me on the plane. These poor fools are a scared and fearful lot. _

After grabbing his bags, he stepped out into the humid Fawcett air, not as nearly as bad as Egypt. Not having much money on him, he decided to forgo calling a cab and decided to walk instead on the hot, steaming sidewalk. Adam had no idea where the Museum was; the place where his goal lay. To make matters worse, the hot sun started setting and night was soon upon him.

Stealing a map from a hapless Japanese tourist, he followed the street names and arrived at the Fawcett Museum of Natural History at around nine that evening. The doors had been locked shut and alarms turned on for the night, as Adam evidenced as he tried the front door. He went around to the alley next to the museum and searched the windows for a way in.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" said a voice to Adam. He looked towards the street and saw a local cop shining a light on him.

"I was just looking around, officer," said Adam, coming out of the alley to confront him.

"Yeah, whatever, Ahmed. Just get your butt off the premises and outta my sight!" said the cop, shining the light down the street. Adam grinned, nodded and headed down the street. Not wanting to spend the night in a dirty alley, he used his saved money to rent a room for the night.

_Tomorrow…is when I see if my prize will be there. Tomorrow…is when I finally claim my birthright. Tomorrow…is when I finally get them to pay._

The next day, Viviane sat eagerly next to Billy on her couch, watching the latest installment of _UFO Hunters. _It was rather silent in house except for Lisa's silent humming from upstairs and the narrator's creepy low voice from the show. Some wacko had just said something about the Kecksburg Incident when Viviane quickly gave a small peck on Billy's left cheek.

"Wow…what was that for?" he asked.

"It's because I think you're cute," giggled Viviane.

"That's not true…but thanks anyways, honey,"

"Oh, hush now! You know it's true! Now just watch the television." They continued watching television. The show had ended and now Billy was flipping through the channels. Each clip had almost the same thing in it; scenes of women with their men, women getting married to their men, women taking care of their children, etc. Viviane watched as the channels flew, eventually landing on a loud, flashy, action cartoon.

"Hey, Billy?" asked Viviane.

"Yeah, Vivi?" he answered.

"Let's get married," she said.

"Sure…eventually," he said, watching the cartoon characters throwing blasts at each other.

"How about right now??" said Viviane, jumping up and looking at Billy.

"What?" he said, moving his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes! Let's go get married right now! Imagine what fun it'll be!" said Viviane with almost unheard of joy.

"Umm…Viviane…don't you think we're a little too young?" asked Billy.

"Of course not! Oh, Billy, just imagine what it'll be like married. We can live together and be together always. Oh, and then the kids will come after!"

"Viviane, we can't get married right now," he said, trying to calm her down some.

"Why not?" she said, immediately turning into a frown.

"We're not old enough! Just imagine what'll happen if we did get married right now. We're not responsible enough to get married at this age."

"Billy…I…Why are you doing this…?" Viviane said, her heart certainly breaking.

"Don't get me wrong! I want to get married with you, just not right now," he tried to explain to her.

Tears rolled down Viviane's eyes. "I hope you realize what you're doing!" she said as she ran out of the room. Billy stood and put his hands in his pocket, feeling as bad as he could ever be. Too shy to go after her, he sighed, went outside and headed back to Fawcett City.

The museum wasn't very full at this time of day. The schools had already let out the students, so nobody else was going to come to the mostly empty museum. Only a few couples and elderly people walked the marble lined floor and motionless exhibits. Theo Adam walked around the area with a small grin, ignoring the rest of the world's history and directly heading to the Egyptian exhibit.

Fortunately for Adam, this area of the museum was deserted. Nobody was around to see him take the power for himself. He looked around the hallway, looking for the missing panel from the tomb. A large placard hung at the end of the area, indicating the right era where the panel would be held. Adam immediately ran to the placard and saw it right there: the missing panel from the tomb! Adam smiled and laughed, turning his attention to the small copper plaque next to the exhibit. He squinted and saw what it said:

In Memory

Carlos Christian "C.C." Batson

and

Marilyn Batson

Intrepid adventurers and first discoverers of the Tomb of Ramesses II. May their legacy live on.

Adam snorted and jumped into the Ramesses exhibit. The panel was in full view of the entire gallery.

_Finally! After all this time…it's mine…the power is mine!!_

Adam mouthed the word silently to himself before hearing a voice from behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" said a guard who just happened to be walking by. Adam looked at the guard and sneered.

"You're in a lot of trouble, pal!" yelled the guard as he approached Theo Adam.

Adam opened his mouth and yelled "SHAZAM!!" The lightning flashed down onto Theo Adam, knocking the other exhibits and the guard away. Smoke covered Adam, shrouding him for a short while. The guard got to his feet and looked at what was present in the smoke. The man was garbed in a full black suit with gold boots and bracelets. Draped across his chest was a giant golden lightning bolt, obscured by the man's arms crossed over his chest.

The guard bolted and ran down the hall and downstairs, calling for backup. He turned another corner and then there was the man, floating a few feet above the ground. Heading back the other way, the guard turned a corner, and then another until he reached the elevator. He pressed the button for the main lobby and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a muscular arm broke down from the ceiling and grabbed him by the throat.

"What's wrong, Viviane?" asked Lisa as she entered Viviane's room. The princess was plastered on her bed; her face in her pillow sobbing.

"Is it something with, Billy?" asked Lisa.

"Billy doesn't love me, Lisa," said her muffled voice from within the pillow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lisa, stroking Viviane's long blonde hair.

"He just told me!" Viviane said, getting up from the pillow, which was wet from her tears.

"I don't believe that. That boy loves you like life itself, dear,"

"He said that he didn't want to get married with me!" said Viviane, hugging Lisa.

"Wait…did you ask him?" asked Lisa. Viviane nodded. "Vivi dear, do you understand what constitutes marriage on Earth?"

Viviane looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"You two are too young to get married, dear,"

"No, we're not! Sixteen is the perfect age to get married,"

"Not on Earth, Viviane. The perfect age here would be twenty-three or up." Viviane arched an eyebrow.

"You scared the boy when you asked him, Viviane. You're not used to the marriage rights on this planet. You two aren't doing what teenagers do on the Moon,"

"Courtship?" asked Viviane.

"That's not around here anymore. Here, it's called dating. You and Billy are dating each other,"

"And then we get married?"

"If it works out, Viviane,"

"Oh," said Viviane. She looked away. Lisa stroked her hair as before.

"I think I have to go talk to him, Lisa. Thank you so much." said Viviane as she got off her bed and headed outside.

Billy Batson, in Captain Marvel form, silently flew across the city skyline. The experience he had at Viviane's house left him in a state of utter depression, even more so then he already was. How could Viviane ask him to marry him?

_Shut up, stupid. You love her too._

Yeah, true. More than most things, of course. But why would she get sad so easily?

_Her only boyfriend, maybe? Remember where she comes from!_

Remember where you come from too. How can someone like her be in love with someone like you?

…

Suddenly, Marvel saw a car fly into the air and then crash right back down into the street. The screams of terrified people and screeching of cars followed. They were all recognizable noises that Captain Marvel instantly reacted to. What he didn't recognize was the maniacal laughter that was present from the area.

Theo Adam stood in the middle of the street, flaunting his newfound strength and prowess. The look on his face showed the absolute rush he had gotten from acquiring these new powers.

"The power!!" he yelled as he knocked down a streetlamp "The power!!" Adam kicked a car into the adjacent building from the museum. He floated up a few feet and headed over to a streetlight. Adam tore it from its post and hurled it all the way down the block.

"This is what I was meant to be! The power of the gods is now mine! There is none that can stop me!" said the power obsessed Adam. The maniac picked up a bus full of people and spun it around once. The police on hand shot at Adam, which proved useless.

"Test my power, eh? I will show you my power! See??" Adam yelled as he flung the bus at the officers. People screamed and bystanders dove for their lives, but the crash they expected to hear never came. Their savior had come at last.

Captain Marvel had the bus in both hands. He gently lowered it to the pavement and stepped back as the people inside trickled out.

"It's Captain Marvel!" he heard someone yell.

"But who's the other guy?" another answered.

"Who cares? Marvel's gonna kick his butt!"

"Do it, Cap!"

Adam grinned and cracked his knuckles as he looked at the red-garbed strongman.

"So you have the power of the gods as well?" he asked Captain Marvel.

"How do you know that?" asked Marvel, taking a step towards Adam. Theo Adam tapped his chest. "We are brothers in the same vein!"

"Where did you get those powers from?"

"The same place you gained yours, fool,"

"Who are you?" asked Marvel. Adam laughed and crossed his arms. "I am Theo Adam, the true heir to the power!"

"Theo Adam? Black Adam is more like it!" said Marvel, referencing Adam's attire.

"Black Adam…I like it!"

"I can't let you be doing this, Adam." said Marvel. Black Adam laughed.

"I will not take orders from a fool!"

"Let's not fight, Adam," said Marvel.

"By all means, it's the best way!" yelled Adam. Suddenly, Adam skimmed across the street with blinding speed and slammed his fist straight across the face of Captain Marvel, sending him into a local store. A few seconds later, Marvel staggered out of the ruined store, only to meet Black Adam's lightning fists landing all across his body. The last punch landed square in his abdomen, sending Captain Marvel to his knees.

"Is this your champion, Fawcett??" screamed Black Adam "Down with only a few blows??"

Suddenly, Captain Marvel rose and knocked Black Adam down the street with a screaming uppercut.

"It's going to take a bit more than that, buddy," said Captain Marvel, rubbing his stomach from the force of Adam's attack. Black Adam smashed his way of the sewer he landed in and burst towards Captain Marvel.

"Oh great…" said Marvel as Black Adam grabbed him and took him to the sky.

"What kind of fool would give you powers? These people don't even cower in fear from your presence!" said Adam, struggling to keep Marvel in his grip.

"These powers are to help people, not rule them!" snapped Marvel.

"You could've had anything you want, yet you're only a slave to these people! You're their perpetual lap boy!"

"I have everything I want! I do what is right, Adam!"

"You don't deserve these powers!"

"You've made a travesty of the Power!"

"Travesty??" yelled Adam, grabbing Marvel's neck "I'll show you what a travesty is!" Black Adam slammed his fist into the face of Captain Marvel. His other fist crushed into Marvel's chest, knocking the air out of Marvel. The Captain then pushed away Adam, delivering a roundhouse kick which sent Black Adam into a nearby rooftop.

"Give it up, Adam. I don't want to have to hurt you even more." pleaded Captain Marvel. Then, laughter came from the hole in the rooftop.

"Give up? Right after we just started? I think not!" Black Adam threw a piece of rubble at Captain Marvel, distracting him long enough to kick Marvel square in his face. Seizing the moment, Captain Marvel grabbed Black Adam's leg and flung him to the street below, causing a giant tremor to radiate throughout the area. Marvel landed next to the crater and stood in his fighting stance. Black Adam floated up with his arms crossed, grinning.

"I must admit, champion, you are a better fighter than I give you credit for. Too bad I must put an end to you already. I would love to fight some more, but time is precious," he said. Suddenly, a burst of wind whirled past Marvel and before he knew it, he was stuck in marble wall. Adam walked up to him and smacked his face.

"Pathetic…" Adam said as he furiously punched Marvel in the stomach, face and chest. Rubble fell from all over, thanks to the force of the punches Adam threw. Captain Marvel spat out blood by the time Adam took a rest from punching.

"This was too easy. I was expecting a better challenge from—

Suddenly, a large white blast slammed into Black Adam, sending him into a small white compact car. After recovering from the attack, Adam opened his eyes to see a teenage blonde girl with white wings sticking out from her back.

"What is this?" he asked. No time for an answer as another blast slammed into him, shearing the car apart and burying Adam into the pavement. Black Adam quickly rose from the street, only to meet another powerful blast, this time sending him high into the sky and meeting a large explosion.

Captain Marvel fell from the marble wall and onto his knees. He wiped blood out of his mouth and looked down the street.

"Billy!" he heard Viviane yelled as she ran up to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be alright, Viv," he said, getting to his feet.

"Who was that man, Billy?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. He calls himself Black Adam," he answered.

"He had the same insignia as you did," said Viviane.

"I know. That's why we have to go quickly," said Marvel.

"To where?"

"To see the Old Man."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Billy and Viviane walked down an old, rundown street across the city from where the fight between Captain Marvel and the so-called Black Adam had took place. Viviane was half-power walking in an attempt to catch up with the rapidly walking Billy.

"Billy, where are we?" asked Viviane.

"Someplace familiar. We're almost there, Viv, hang on tight." he said, not looking back.

They passed several old tenements, some of whom had been burnt away years prior. A few businesses still operated in this part of town, including a dry cleaners, a deli and a video rental store. Viviane, feeling a bit uneasy by the unfamiliar surroundings, latched onto Billy's hand of comfort. She was so focused on the neighborhood that she ran into Billy when he had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Billy, what's the matter?" she asked him. He didn't answer back. His attention was focused on an old apartment building, long abandoned by the people who used to live there. Billy's grip got tighter, either out of rage or comfort.

"I have to make one stop really quickly," he said, slowly taking her inside the old building. She looked around, avoiding the cobwebs, dust and dimly lit steps. The duo made their way to the second floor apartment, arguably the nicest looking one in the building.

Viviane looked around. A small couch sat in the abandoned living room. Across from it was the fireplace, where the remnants of an old fire lay forgotten. Next to the furthest window lay a dusty old blanket and a few crumpled newspapers, arranged in a pattern that suggested that someone had slept in the papers. Billy walked to the newspapers and took a glance at them.

"What is this place?" asked Viviane, looking around still, hoping there wasn't any rats nearby.

"This was home…" he said, inspecting the blanket now. Viviane turned her attention to him with her eyes widened.

"Do you mean…this is where you…?" she started to ask, unable to finish the question. Billy stood up and nodded softly. "Four years of my life."

Viviane took his hand. "I'm sorry, Billy"

"Me too," he said "Let's go see him."

The two quietly left the old apartment and walked back onto the street.

"So…where do we go now?" asked Viviane, trying to change the subject.

"It's only a few minutes this way," said Billy, pointing down the street. They walked until they came up to an old alleyway with nothing but a small set of stairs that led to what seemed to be a basement.

"Down here, Viviane," said Billy, leading her down the dark steps. Viviane gulped and followed him down. The stairs led to a stone-lined wall lit by dozens of torches. Billy took one of the torches and walked down the corridor, still grasping Viviane's hand.

After a short walk, the corridor gave way to a tiny throne room with grotesque statues of monsters on either side of the room. A small plaque stood at the base of the statue. Emblazoned in a gold said what the statue was:

**Pride**

"Pride?" she asked. She went over to the next one and saw another single word:

**Gluttony**

"Gluttony? What is with these statues, Billy?" she asked, heading back over to him.

"It's the Seven Deadly Sins, Viviane. They're all confined in here," he said.

"But aren't they in all of us?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are. Don't ask me, I still haven't figured it out yet." he said. Billy walked over to the altar, where the empty throne stood. Next to the altar was a small table, containing a set of matches. Viviane looked to the candles on either side of the table. Billy struck a match and lit the first candle. Then the second match was lit and soon enough both candles were burning.

"That's how you summon him," Billy said, taking his place next to Viviane.

She looked to the throne and saw a ghostly figure sitting there in heavy meditation. The figure became less transparent until there was a full figure sitting on the throne. It was an old man with an extremely long white beard and in a Greek philosopher's robe. He gently opened his eyes and smiled.

"Young Billy, how nice to see you again!" the old man said joyfully.

"Nice to see you too, sir," replied Billy, waving and smiling. The old man turned his attention to Viviane, standing up to greet her.

"You didn't tell me you were going to bring such an important a guest!" said the old man, bowing and walking up to greet her.

"You mean her?" asked Billy, slightly confused.

"Princess Viviane De Milo of the Lunar Kingdom! How nice it is to see you here! Welcome to the Rock of Eternity, your highness," the old man said.

"Y-Y-You know me?" asked a very confused Viviane.

"Not personally, of course. But your family is very highly regarded in the realms of magic. As are the rest of the Moon Angels,"

"I didn't know anybody on Earth knew about the Moon Angels, sir" said Viviane, scratching her head some.

"Please! Call me Shazam. I've known about the Moon Angels ever since I started to practice magic. I've never had the opportunity to travel to the Moon unfortunately, but I do know a great deal of the kinds of magic they practice. Perhaps I should pay a visit there soon," said Shazam.

"It would be nice, if they didn't hold a grudge against Earthlings, sir. My mother sorta holds a grudge against me at the moment," said Viviane.

"Does she now? For what reason?" asked Shazam. At that moment, Billy cut in. "It's a long story, sir. I really need to talk to you."

Shazam turned his attention to Billy. "Yes? I'm listening,"

"I need to know who had the Power before I did," asked Billy. Shazam stood silent for a moment and then walked a bit pass them, looking up at the statues.

"I supposed now is the time to tell you about Teth-Adam," said Shazam.

Viviane and Billy listened intently as Shazam finished his story about Teth-Adam and his fall towards evil.

"I never knew that someone so close to me would be able to turn like that. After Adam, I did not have the resolve to chose another champion for the next few thousand years," the Old Man said, attempting to repress his own emotions. Billy bolted up to face Shazam.

"He's back," said Billy. Viviane stood up next to Billy, feeling a bit uncomfortable by Billy's rising temperament. Shazam stared directly into Billy's eyes. "I was afraid this was going to happen. It was rather stupid of me to hide such a dangerous object in such prominent a place. All of this is my fault,"

"Don't blame yourself, sir. You couldn't have foreseen this happening," said Viviane, trying to calm the wizard down.

"Billy Batson!" bellowed Shazam "It is up to you to defeat Black Adam and then return him here to me so then I will be able to remove his powers! Becareful though, you don't know what Teth Adam, or rather Black Adam as you call him, can be capable of. I advise you to use extreme caution,"

"I won't let you down, sir!" saluted Billy. Shazam turned his head towards Viviane and laid a hand on her shoulder. Viviane looked up confused.

"Do not think your not part of this, your highness. Young Billy here will need all the help can get. Do you understand?" directed Shazam.

"Yes, sir!" Viviane said as she nodded and smiled. Billy and Viviane then quickly headed off towards the exit. Shazam sat back on his throne and sighed.

"Or rather, Young Viviane will need all the help she can get…"

Viviane and Billy emerged from the dark tunnel onto the darkening street. Afraid of being of caught in the wrong part of town at night, the duo quickly retreated to the safety of Billy's apartment complex rooftop. Billy took a seat on a box and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Billy?" asked Viviane. Billy looked up at her. "You heard his story, Viviane. His last champion went ballistic and killed a lot of people. Now he's back again,"

"You don't have to be afraid of him, honey. I'm sure we can take him both," Viviane said, trying to cheer him up some.

"No, it's not him I'm afraid of. It's me,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that I could be just like him, Vivi. What am I to do with all this power I have? Could I end up just trying to rule everything? Or even destroy it all?" he asked.

"That's not going to happen, Billy Batson! Do you want to know why?" said Viviane, raising her voice up like Shazam did in the Rock of Eternity.

"Why?" asked Billy.

"Because as long as I've known you, you've always made the right decision, except forgetting to wash your hands before you eat. That's what makes you different from Black Adam," said Viviane. Billy nodded and smiled. "I hope so. Listen, we need to go down and tell Mary about this. She's gonna be part of this too. And tell Freddy about this too." said Billy. Viviane nodded and down they went into Billy's home.

Billy lived in a moderately sized apartment not too far from his own school. After meeting his sister Mary for the first time since they've been separated, Billy moved in with Mary's foster parents, the Bromfields. They were a nice couple who decided they'd rather take care of special cases children than rather have any of their own. After finding out what happened to Mary's parents in Egypt and the danger it has posed to her, they decided to take in Mary as a precaution in case someone else attacked the family. In Billy's case, it was of convenience being close to his Uncle Ebenezer at the time, so Billy was entrusted to his care for the time being.

Billy was happy to get off the streets and move into an actual home, especially with family like Mary. Readjusting a brother-sister relationship was the most difficult part for Billy, after becoming painfully shy from the experiences he had endured after what happened to his parents.

Mary, on the other hand, being present at the event, had developed her own sense of individuality and freedom, a "take-no-crap" attitude, if you may call it that. But one thing present in Mary that she had gotten from her parents was the extreme value of intelligence and knowledge. So most of the time, Mary would be caught at the library or in her room, silently reading any book she could get her hand on. After all, according to Mary, knowledge is power.

_…And yet, they are so alike. _

Viviane sat as Billy faced his own female twin, conversing over the events of the day.

"So…there's another guy running around with a giant lightning bolt on his chest, you say?" said Mary, lying on her bed with a copy of Philip K. Dick's _The Man in the High Castle_ flat across her chest.

"That's right," said Billy.

"So what do you call him? It's not Lieutenant Marvel, is it?" Mary said in her deadpan tone, clearly ticked from being interrupted from reading.

"No, Mary. He calls himself Black Adam,"

"That's a little racial, don't you think?"

"Mary, this is serious," said Viviane "He nearly beat Billy to death if I hadn't rescued him!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, princess. So what are we going to do then?" asked Mary.

Billy said, "Well, first off, we've got to warn Freddy about this as well. Then, we find out where this Black Adam is and stop him,"

Mary sat up. "I'll tell Freddy and--- Wait, what did you say his name was?"

"Black Adam," said Billy.

"Adam…Adam…Why does that sound familiar?" pondered Mary as a growing look of concern grew on her face.

"Mary, listen. We came to tell you that you should be extra careful whenever you go out on patrol. This guy is very powerful and we hardly know anything about him," said Viviane, stepping next to Billy.

"I will. Meantime, you two should find out more about this guy. Who knows what he may be up to,"

"We're going to do that right now. Take care, Mary and remember to tell Freddy," said Billy rising to leave with Viviane.

"Yeah…see you later." The two left the home as Mary lay back down with her book still open. Suddenly, Mary sat up, dropping her book to the floor with a stunned look on her face.

High above in Earth's Thermosphere, Black Adam floated helplessly. The force of Viviane's blast had knocked him unconscious and into orbit, an embarrassing defeat for someone of his power level. The Sun slowly crept up above the horizon and shone into Adam's face. He opened his eyes and squinted, trying to get his bearings. Looking around, the stars shone brilliantly and the Moon was in full shine.

_Damned girl! Look where she sent me!_

Black Adam looked down and saw Fawcett City as a small dot on Earth's surface. With a silent boom, he flew down towards the city, landing in an isolated area with no one to see him come.

_That girl has powerful magicks at her disposal. With her at Marvel's side, I'm no match. I have to play this smart. But what can I do?_

Black Adam took a seat on an old stoop and looked down. Off the corner of his eye, he saw a discarded old newspaper. Picking it up, he saw a headline from several months ago, reading:

**Dr. Thaddeus Sivana Attacks Bank, Foiled By Captain Marvel**

"A doctor? Not only that, but a foe to Marvel. Maybe he can be of some assistance to me," said Adam, rising to his feet "I will go pay him a little visit then…"

Black Adam then took off towards the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Viviane slowly walked along side Billy, his gaze fixed on the sidewalk directly in front of him. She stared at him, trying to figure out why he was so distracted by this Black Adam business. There had to be something more to him than just that. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Mary's frantic voice called out to them.

"Theo Adam!!" yelled Mary "Theo Adam!" Viviane and Billy turned around to see Mary panting, trying to catch her breath.

"That's what he said was his name. Who is Theo Adam, Mary?" asked Billy.

"He…he…um…" stuttered Mary, slowly regaining her breath.

"He what?"

"He…killed our parents, Billy."

Billy's face froze.

"What are you talking about?" asked Viviane.

"Back when we were little…when they went to Egypt…Let's go back, we have to talk about it."

Back in the apartment, Mary leaned against the wall, her distraught face fighting back tears as she struggled to find the words to her story. Billy sat next to his beloved Viviane, tightly holding her hand.

"They took me to Egypt when they went on a dig. They left you here because you were 'being a bad boy,' typical of our parents," started Mary "We had a guide with us at the ruins. He was a graduate student who was assigned to our parents. It wasn't until after that I found out that his name was Theo Adam,"

"How do you know all of this?" asked Viviane as Billy sat silently.

"My foster parents told the story to me. They were told by the authorities involved. Probably to tell us someday,"

"Keep going, Mary," silently said Billy.

"Right. They clearly found him guilty of the crime and locked him away for the rest of his life in a prison in Egypt. Supposedly, he's been there ever since," she said.

"Until today," said Viviane.

"Did they ever find out why he did it?" asked Billy.

"They told me it was out of greed. I don't know why, though. There wasn't really anything that valuable in the tomb." said Mary.

Billy let go of Viviane's hand and rose up. "Well then I guess I'll have to find out myself," he said, bursting out the door. Viviane looked at Mary and then ran after him.

"Billy!" cried Viviane, dodging people walking along the sidewalk "Billy, wait!"

He stopped and turned around, a furious look on his face that Viviane had never seen before.

"Billy, where are you going?" she asked him, grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm going to find Black Adam," he said, his voice a bit louder than usual.

"Just stop and think about what you're doing!" Vivi pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you're going to do something you're going to regret!"

"Leave me, alone, Viviane. I have to do this!" he said, wresting away his arm. A tear rolled down Viviane's eye as Billy stormed away.

_Billy…what's gotten into you? _Viviane asked herself as Mary walked up next to her.

"I've never seen him like this," said Viviane, her voice shaking.

"I don't think anyone's ever seen him like this," said Mary.

Jurgensdale Correctional Facility, Fifty Miles Southwest of Fawcett City. The prison is home to some of the worst offenders in the Midwest. Being the largest prison for one thousand miles, the volume of inmates is amazingly high and even more so is the volume of guards. Despite the size and population, Jurgensdale is rather calm and tame. Of course, every so often it has its riots and attacks, but not to an extent where it gets out of hand. Any ruckus that may come about is quickly subdued.

The calmness comes good to one Thaddeus Sivana, the former CEO and President of Sivana Industries. Being a socialite and of the elite, Sivana always enjoyed a good read alone and in silence. He hated how he was locked up with a bunch of savages and brutes.

As the sun waned, Sivana prepared himself to a silent read next to his bedside lamp. He didn't have much time, however, lights out was in about an hour. Just then, a loud rumble rocked Sivana's prison block. One guard outside Sivana's cell flipped around and ran down the block. A second later, a blood curdling scream was heard before his lifeless body was thrown past the cell.

Another rumble and a large water tank flew past the cell. The inmates went crazy, rocking their cell doors or hiding under their beds. Slowly, but surely, a hand gripped Sivana's cell door and ripped it off its hinges. Sivana smiled and looked up, having been reading the whole time.

"I was expecting you sooner or later," said Sivana, pushing up his thick scientist's glasses.

"I need of your services, doctor," Black Adam said, standing near the door. Sivana stood up, dusted himself off and followed Black Adam out.

"So what is it exactly that you need of me?" asked Sivana, dodging dead guards, debris, and twisted metal bars.

"Ideas, doctor. I need ideas,"

Soft sounds came from Viviane's room. Lisa, putting away laundry, heard the sounds and decided to investigate.

"Vivi, honey, are you okay?" asked Lisa, softly knocking on her door.

"Leave me alone…" said a sobbing Viviane, semi muffled by what sounded like her pillow. Lisa entered her room and sat next to Viviane, who was turned away from Lisa, facing the wall.

"What happened, baby?" asked Lisa. Viviane sobs started to slow down.

"It's Billy, Lisa," she said as she turned towards Lisa, her blue eyes covered in red and her fluffy blonde hair a tangled mess.

"What happened to him?" Lisa asked her.

"He just snapped today. I've never seen him like this before," said Viviane, burying herself in Lisa's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"He stormed off after finding out Black Adam killed his parents. I'm afraid he's going to do something terrible, Lisa,"

"Oh no, poor Billy," said Lisa, pushing back Viviane too look into her face "I wish it hadn't happened to him, he's always been so nice,"

"It's not supposed to be this way, Lisa! He's not supposed to be feeling sad or angry. It's supposed to be happy and joyful!" said Viviane, tears once again steaming down her face.

"Vivi, dear, it isn't always going to be that way," said Lisa. Viviane wiped her eyes and looked at Lisa.

"You have a lot to learn about how Earth boys are, especially Billy. I've been noticing the way he's been acting the past few weeks,"

"What do you mean?" asked Viviane.

"Billy's been very troubled lately. I believe he's been looking for something to believe in, especially after all that's happened to him," said Lisa.

"Do you mean…about him being homeless? And being getting his powers?" asked Viviane.

"I believe so. Finding out his parents were killed by Black Adam only aggrevated things for him," said Lisa. Viviane looked down for a second, and then looked back at Lisa.

"So what should I do, Lisa?"

"Just talk to him, sweetie. No matter what he does, just talk to him,"

Viviane wiped her eyes once more and got off her bed. "I have to go find him, Lisa. Thank you so much." She then gave Lisa a hug and ran downstairs. After a quick brush of her hair, she grabbed her sweater and traveled to Fawcett City.

Deep beneath the main headquarters of the Sivana Industries building, a huge subterranean laboratory sat unused for many years. The machines used to produce terrible creations sat unused, waiting for its master to call them forth once again. The experiments wait in stasis, unknown to the rest of the world, saving its evil for another day. Computer banks with vast amounts of memory are covered in dust, holding terrible secrets which shouldn't be known to anyone or anything.

The door to this chamber of horrors suddenly opened, a gush of wind sweeping over the mad scientist's lab and exposing it to light for the first time in several years. Black Adam was awed at the sheer enormity of the research center.

_Like something out of a Hollywood film…_

"This was my first lab. I upgraded to better and more advanced labs after my company skyrocketed, but under the current circumstances, this will have to do," said Sivana, walking over to the main computer console.

"Astounding. I never knew humans can get so smart and technologically complex," said Adam, admiring the machines and structures within the lab, particularly eyed a glass sphere full of small insects.

"Oh? I am guessing that you do not consider yourself human anymore," said Sivana, flipping on his supercomputers.

"Not since I've gained these powers, Doctor. I've turned into something even better," he said, clenching his fists.

"Or something worse. What is it exactly that you have against Captain Marvel?" asked Sivana.

"A cretin such as that does not deserve the power that he currently holds and I aim to take it for myself. But as of right now, I cannot thanks to that blonde girl with wings," Adam said, staring at the commands that flashed across the computer screens.

"Ah, yes, the so-called 'Moon Maiden' as the mass media has christened her. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting with her,"

"That girl had intense mystical powers that I have of yet to identify. It's the reason why I called upon you, Doctor, to help me defeating the both of them,"

"Ah, I see. So you decided that you needed a fair fight against the both of them? I thought that you would have enough might for the both of them," said Sivana.

"Do not get me angry, Doctor. I can easily find myself another who will help me," said Adam, staring down Sivana.

"I think not, my boy. There is not such another mind quite like mine. And with my mind, a solution to all your problems will come," said Sivana, looking up at the screen with a montage of newspaper articles about Viviane.

"Let's hope you are worth as much as they made you out to be,"

"You will not be disappointed. Tell me, Adam, what is better than a two-on-two fight?" asked Sivana.

"A three-on-two fight,"

"Exactly!" laughed Sivana, racing over to the chemistry side of his lab.

"Where are you going with this, Doctor?" asked Black Adam.

"You said it yourself, Adam, this is no ordinary girl we have on our hands. Imagine what kind of devastation we could wage if she was on our side?"

"And how do you plan on doing that, Doctor?" asked Adam, following him.

"With a little something that I was working on before that wretch Captain Marvel put me away. Behold!" Sivana said, showing Adam the glass sphere that he had been eyeing earlier.

"Worms? You plan to convert Moon Maiden with worms?? Sivana, you stupid little—!"

"You didn't let me finish, my boy! These are not ordinary worms, Adam, they are my special kind of worms that I had been working on for years!"

Black Adam leaned in and took a closer look at the green little insects that crawled inside.

"Okay then, what is so special about them?" he asked.

"Years ago, my company stumbled upon a small meteorite that had landed several millennia ago in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. Upon closer inspection of the fragment, we determined that this rock had originated from the planet Venus," explained Sivana, smirking at the sound of his own voice.

"That is impossible. There is no possible way that life can exist on that planet. It is entirely uninhabitable; the atmospheric pressure itself would be enough to kill any organism," retorted Adam, showing his growing impatience and skepticism.

"Couldn't put it any better myself. You are quite right when you say that life could not exist on Venus…under current conditions. Millions of years ago, when the planet had just finished forming, evidence suggests that Venus had, for a small while mind you, an inhabitable ecosystem. Constant bombardment from asteroids and comets had reduced the planet to its hellish landscape we know it for today,"

"Get to the point, Doctor. My patience is wearing thin,"

"Of course. As the bombardment continued, a small piece of rock was ejected into space and there it stayed for many years until it came hurtling into our planet. When we found it, the meteorite contained a trace amount of organic matter that had once existed on Venus. It was fossilized and in great condition,"

"And let me guess, Doctor, you had its DNA cloned into what we see in this glass sphere,"

"Exactly,"

"But you still haven't answered my question,"

"I was getting to that. My research indicated that these worms secreted an extremely rare sort of substance that interfered with the brain's ability to give commands and retain any sort of memory. Upon inserting this little worm into the subject's head, their functions seize to exist unless directed by some outside force. Therefore, they are under command of whatever is giving them directions. In short, a sort of 'voodoo zombie,' if that's the best term to use,"

"You mean, mind control?"

"Exactly! These insects are the key to our plan. Just one of these worms inserted into Angel's ear and she will be ours for the molding!" said Sivana, gently picking up one of the slimy, writhing worms.

"Amazing. So much power inside such a small, body," said a bewildered Adam.

"There is a downside, unfortunately. Once you remove the worm from the host body, the effect wears off within seconds,"

"Then whatever we do better be quick and efficient," Black Adam said.

"We must find Moon Maiden as soon as possible. Once I am finished preparing here, we will commence with the plan. And little Mr. Mind here will show us how powerful he really is," said Sivana, holding up the green worm.

"'Mr. Mind?'"

"A throwback to my golden age."

Doctor Sivana placed the worm into a small glass tube and pocketed it under his coat.

"And that's not all, Black Adam. There are even more wonderful inventions that I must show you!"

"Such as?" asked Black Adam. Sivana chuckled.

"I'll show you,"


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Viviane soared across the darkening city skyline, looking for any sign of Captain Marvel. So far, she had no luck at all. Fawcett City turned out to be a lot larger city than she had first thought. He wasn't in the downtown section or the park area either. She flew past the Miracle Mile section and headed towards the industrial area of Fawcett.

Then, suddenly, she saw it. Silhouetted against the setting sun was a shadow of a flying man landing on an obscure building. It was there for a fraction of a second until it disappeared into the shadows.

"Billy!" Viviane said to herself as she landed "Billy, I need to talk to you!"

She saw the familiar lightning bolt step out from the shadows, but the background was all wrong. An unearthly black surrounded it and the face stood with an evil sneer.

"Hello, Moon Maiden. I'm glad we get to meet again," said Black Adam, his huge arms crossed. Behind him, Dr. Sivana stepped out front, his own sneer mixed with a sick sense of excitement.

"Black Adam…and Doctor Sivana. What are you two doing together?" asked Viviane, backing up a little.

"We have need of your abilities, my dear angel," said Sivana.

"You shouldn't even have asked, Sivana!"

"My dear girl, who ever said anything about asking?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past Viviane. A split second later, Adam's mighty fist slammed against Viviane's face, knocking her against the side of a water tower. Adam grabbed her by the neck and held her up, intent on giving her another punch. Viviane built up energy in her hands and slammed them together onto Adam's head. He let go and stumbled away, holding his head.

"She's free, Adam!" yelled Sivana. Viviane fired a blast at Black Adam, who slapped it away and threw a huge, wild punch across Viviane's face once again. The princess landed on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Wow, she certainly is a fighter, isn't she, Adam?" said Sivana, walking up to Viviane.

"Just do it already, doctor, before she gets up," said Adam, observing the downed angel. Sivana reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial containing the Mr. Mind worm. He took it out and then gently placed it into Viviane's ear. A moment passed before Viviane screamed. She rolled over the ground, groaning and holding onto her head. Viviane kept on screaming, getting to her feet and swinging her hands in many directions, as if she were fighting off invisible enemies.

Suddenly, she stopped and stood totally motionless. A cold, expressionless stare was present on her face. Viviane's once brilliant blue eyes had gone completely white.

"What happened?" asked Black Adam.

"Her mind has been erased. She is now ready for reprogramming," explained Sivana, giggling at his own perceived brilliance.

"And how do we do that?"

"Watch and learn, my boy." Sivana walked up to Viviane and whispered into her ear, "I, Doctor Sivana, am now your master. You will listen to only me and will do whatever I command. First and foremost, your enemy is the one named Captain Marvel. He is your most hated adversary and you will do anything to kill him…as well as protect me. Is that understood, Moon Maiden?"

"It is understood, Doctor Sivana," said Viviane in a cold, robotic voice.

Captain Marvel flew silently high above Earth's atmosphere. His solemn face looked down upon the location of Fawcett City. From this vantage point, the city's lights shone brilliantly as night fell on the city. His cape silently floated in the zero gravity near-vacuum of Earth's thermosphere. He gave up looking for Black Adam after an hour as his anger had subsided somewhat. For now, he just needed to be alone, to think things over.

A communications satellite floated past him and, in the distance, the International Space Station floated majestically, reflecting sunlight off its huge solar panels. A tap on his shoulder cause him to turn around and face Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. Mary spoke, but no words reached Marvel's ears. Frustrated, Mary grabbed him and took Marvel down to Earth's surface. All three of them transformed to their normal states.

"Okay, Billy, what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, Mary,"

"Don't you dare lie to me. I am your sister and I can tell when there is something wrong." Billy turned away frustrated.

"I understand you're angry, Billy, but that doesn't mean you go storming off and looking for a fight,"

"Black Adam took away all we had, Mary! I have to get back at him for what he did!" yelled Billy.

"What did he take away from us that we don't already have?"

"Our parents,"

"Oh, so is that why? Billy, listen to me, there's nothing you can do to change the fact that our parents are gone!"

"I know,"

"So then what is the real reason then?" asked Mary. Billy shook his head and looked down.

"It's about what happened after, isn't it?"

"I don't understand why I had to get the lower road, Mary. Why did they have to leave me with him? Why didn't I get adopted along with you?"

"Billy, I was in Egypt with them…"

"I doesn't make sense! I lost four years of my life living on the streets while my own sister got to live with a loving family!"

Mary widened her eyes. "So you resent me, Billy? Is that it?"

"No, Mary, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Why are you blaming me for what happened?"

"I'm not blaming you, Mary!"

"Then who? Black Adam?"

"I blame myself alright!"

Billy backed away and turned around, fighting the tears. "I kept telling myself I must've done something wrong in order to deserve all this grief. Maybe I wasn't a good son or brother or anything. Maybe I didn't pay enough attention or love enough. Mary, why am I always the one who's delt the bad card?"

Mary hugged him tightly. "I've known you long enough to know that you've never done anything wrong that will ever make you deserve such a life that you've lived. But you've got to understand that what happens happens. It's just life and you have got to deal with the hand that's given to you.

"The past is the past, Billy. Without it, you wouldn't be the person we know and love today. It'll affect me and Freddy and, especially Viviane, who I might add is worried sick about you,"

"That's right, isn't it? I have to go see her," said Billy, wiping away a few stray tears.

"So are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mary. Thanks a lot. You too, Freddy. I'll see you guys later," Billy said as he yelled his magic word and took off towards the sky.

Lisa sat on her couch, relaxing from a long day of chores. Fatigue slowly took over her as her eyes allowed her to drift off to Dreamland. Suddenly, a frantic series of knocks was heard coming from the door. Sighing, Lisa went to the door and opened it, looking straight into the concerned face of Billy.

"Where's Viviane??" said Billy.

"I thought she was going to look for you," said Lisa, a little surprised at Billy's anxiety.

"What do you mean?"

"She came here crying at first. But then we had a nice little chat and she ran off looking for you. Is everything alright?" asked Lisa.

"Not yet. But I'm going to make it right. Thanks, Lisa!" yelled Billy as he ran outside and took off towards Fawcett City.

Soon, Captain Marvel was flying through the steel canyons of Downtown Fawcett. He had searched the high school, the local restaurants, his apartment and the park, with no success. The rooftops of the major buildings were deserted. It was around this time that Marvel had started to get a little worried.

Night had set in and only made the search a whole lot harder for Captain Marvel. The last area to search was the industrial area where the Sivana Industries laboratories were located. Marvel landed on top of a building just down the street and sighed. Just then, a loud rumbling shook the street and rooftops. Captain Marvel immediately bolted up and turned his attention towards Sivana Industries.

The pavement underneath the parking lot swelled up and cracked, giving way to a gigantic metal behemoth five stories tall. The mechanoid had two arms and two legs and a small window in its chest, where the pilot of the robot sat at the controls. Doctor Sivana grinned as his creation stomped towards Captain Marvel.

"Sivana…I didn't know they let you out already. If I had known, I would've been at the prison to greet you," said Marvel, crossing his arms and floating up to the glass window.

"And as I would've done too, my dear captain. It is so nice to see you again," said Sivana.

"Is that a new model? It's not as clunky as your previous works," Marvel said, tapping on the smooth outer surface of the robot.

"Well, thank you for noticing. This does happen to be a new design. I looked around and found a new model called _mechas_, something straight from the Japanese. I must admit, this design allows for much faster movement and durability,"

"Is that so? Well, I'll be glad to make sure that that's true," said Marvel, cracking his knuckles and raising his fists "Your move."

Suddenly, a cable from a compartment underneath the glass window popped out and wrapped around Captain Marvel.

"Have a taste of this!" said Sivana as he pressed a button and shocked Captain Marvel with electricity coming through the cable. Marvel screamed out in pain as he struggled with the electrified cable.

Then, with a show of strength, Captain Marvel ripped through the cable and threw back his arm for a punch. Sivana reacted and smacked the superhero down to the street with his mecha's giant metal hand. Marvel tried to get up but just then the mecha's foot landed square on top of Captain Marvel.

"You can't understand how happy this makes me feel, Captain!" said a gleeful Sivana. Suddenly, the foot reversed direction and was pushed into the air. Captain Marvel gave one final push and the giant mecha toppled.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Doc." Marvel said, walking towards the robot. With a quick leap, the mecha was back on its feet, pointing its palms towards Captain Marvel. Two Gatling guns poked out of the metallic hands and fired a frenzy of bullets straight at the superhero.

"Pretty good so far, Sivana. But, really now, bullets? Come on, be serious, will ya?" said Marvel as the bullets bounced and ricocheted off of him.

"Oh, dear me, you are absolutely right! Here you go!" yelled Sivana, as the guns retracted, only to be replaced by solid metal cannons. After a one second charge, the cannons fired an orange energy beam. The beam plowed into Captain Marvel, sending him deep into a crater. Marvel blasted out and floated in the air, staring at Sivana.

"Nice one. I wonder what else that old thing could do," he said as he blasted through the air towards Sivana. The Doctor quickly grabbed a car and smacked Marvel away. He bounded through the air for a few seconds before flying back around the mecha and laying a large punch to the reverse side. The mecha stumbled forward before the head turned towards Marvel and blasted him with several missiles. Cap went headfirst into the street and bounded along the pavement before stopping in front of a convenience store.

"I love this machine! This is truly the greatest work I've ever done, and not even the gods can stop me!" laughed Sivana, closing in on Marvel. Sivana's metal foot slowly closed in to crush him. Captain Marvel quickly got to his feet and punched the foot away. He then grabbed a nearby car and flung it towards Sivana. With quick reflexes, Sivana swiped it away, but was not fast enough to dodge Captain Marvel's ramming attack. The giant machine was knocked off its feet and over on its back.

"Curses!" Sivana exclaimed as he fiddled with the controls. The Doctor looked up and saw the superhero standing there, looking down at him through the thick glass.

"Foiled again, Sivana." Captain Marvel then laid a large punch straight at the glass, only cracking it slightly.

"Not this time, you idiot!" said Sivana, moving his joysticks around. The mecha's metal hands clapped together, crushing Captain Marvel in between. A small smile came to the face of Dr. Sivana, which quickly faded when sparks started to shoot out from his consoles. The sound of metal grinding and bolts being ripped in half was heard as Captain Marvel struggled to push apart the two hands. At the extent of Marvel's arm length, Sivana relented and put away the hands.

"Well played, Captain. It seems if I am going to defeat you, I will need a little bit of help," said Sivana as he pressed a button on his wristwatch.

"Oh really? Go ahead, show him to me,"

"My dear boy, I think you mean _her,_"

Just then, Captain Marvel was hit by a white blast.

_I know that attack…_

He looked back towards the mecha and saw Viviane floating just above street level, her wings in full bloom.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Viviane had a corrupted glow in her eyes as she stared into the blue eyes of Captain Marvel. A sneer had entered her face which clashed with what was usually seen on her bright face. The wings stood erect, not with the usual majesty that her wings bring. The fight with Black Adam earlier was still visible on her face and clothes, but that did not seem to affect her at all.

"Captain Marvel must die!" said Viviane in the monotone voice. She landed and started walking towards Captain Marvel.

"Viviane, what are you saying? What's gotten into you?" asked the confused Captain Marvel. With a wave of her arms, Captain Marvel was blasted out of the street, through a nearby convenience store and out again into the next street, slamming to a stop against an old car.

"What the hell is the matter with you??" asked Marvel, getting to his feet. Out of the hole he made, Viviane swooped in and again blasted him, this time sending him skywards. Just as he reached his peak, Viviane appeared and blasted him down towards the ground.

Viviane landed next to the fallen superhero and mystically levitated him up.

"You will die, Captain Marvel," she said.

"I'm not going to fight you, Vivi," he muttered. Viviane grunted and threw him against a wall.

"Captain Marvel is the enemy. I must destroy my enemy!" Viviane said, keeping Marvel against the wall.

"What did he do to you, Viviane? You have to tell me what he did!" said the struggling Marvel. Electricity blasted from Viviane's fingertips, shocking Marvel.

"You will die!"

"Viviane…stop…it!"

"Die!"

"You're hurting Billy!"

"You…will…"

"Billy Batson!"

Viviane stopped and stared at Captain Marvel. "Viviane, you've been brainwashed or something. You need to fight whatever Sivana did to you!"

"K-kill…Cap-tain…M-Marvel…" Vivi stuttered.

"No, Viviane, you can do this!"

Just then, Sivana's mecha stammered onto the scene. Viviane turned her head to look at the mecha and then turned her attention back to Marvel.

"What are you doing?? Kill him now!" Sivana's voice boomed. Viviane nodded and shot a huge wall of energy out at Marvel, knocking him and the entire side of the building out through the other side.

"Next time, do not hesitate," said Sivana. Viviane nodded and walked into the destroyed building. Sparks flashed, providing the only light inside. Viviane opened her eyes and sensed for a presence. Realizing that she would need light, she let energy flow from her hand. Suddenly, Marvel grabbed her in a chokehold and flew up through the ceiling.

"Snap out of it! I know you can do it!" said Marvel, struggling to keep Viviane in check.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Viviane yelled as she teleported out of his arms. She reappeared in front of Marvel, hold her palms directly in front of his face.

"Lunar Blast!!" she yelled, blasting Captain Marvel at point blank range. He sailed down to the city like a meteor, landing in front of city hall. As the dust cleared, Captain Marvel staggered out of the crater that he had made and looked towards the sky. The princess floated down and faced Marvel.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Vivi. I can promise you that. I know you don't want to hurt me either," said a tiring Marvel.

"Bad decision, hero," Viviane said, mystically lifting him up and then slamming him to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds and then realized he couldn't get up.

"Let me go!" yelled Marvel.

"Oh, I don't think she is going to do that," said Sivana's voice. The mecha walked next to Captain Marvel. "But I can tell you that this is really going to hurt," he said. Just then, Sivana brought the mecha's right fist down onto the abdomen of Captain Marvel. The superhero yelped in pain as the ground around him cracked into pieces and, yet, Viviane still held him down with her telepathic magic. Then, the left fist came crashing down, causing Marvel to spit out blood.

"Viviane…help…me…please!" screamed Marvel, just as the right fist slammed into the superhero. Viviane blinked and stared.

"Viviane, for the love of God, help me!" he screamed again, the left fist crashing into him again. Viviane's eyes soften somewhat and her sneer turned into a frown. Captain Marvel reached out to her and coughed out more blood. The next fist fell onto Marvel, knocking him out cold.

Viviane shook her head and broke her hold on Captain Marvel. She then fell to her knees and grabbed on to her head.

"Viviane, what is wrong?" asked Sivana, turning his attention away from the superhero. Viviane screamed and got to her feet, stumbling over debris. She got her eyes on Sivana and then blasted the mecha off his feet. Viviane stumbled over to Marvel, laid her hand on his chest and teleported them both away blocks from city hall.

By the time Marvel came to, Viviane gripped her ears and groaned, knocking over trash cans and mailboxes.

"Viviane, please, let me help you!" said Marvel, reaching out to her arm, trying to bring her to him.

"P-please…stay..back!" she said, tears filling her eyes "I…don't wanna..hurt you…"

Viviane screamed and blasted Marvel again, only pushing him back a few feet.

"I will hurt you! I will kill you!" she said again, this time sounding forced and painful. A few more blasts and kicks and Captain Marvel was sent into a dark alleyway with a dimly lit light.

"Stay down…h-hero!" she said again, staggering towards him.

"You're here to kill Captain Marvel, I understand that. But I know deep down inside you won't hurt Billy Batson. So I will do this for you then," Marvel said as he softly said his magic word and transformed back into Billy Batson.

"Go head, Viviane, let it all out. It's ok with me," said Billy, preparing himself.

"No..please…" she whimpered as she slammed her fist against the side of Billy's face, making him stagger back.

"I know I've been neglecting you lately, Vivi. For that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he said, rubbing his cheek. Viviane screamed and punched him in the stomach and pushed him back against a concrete wall. After spitting out blood, Billy said, "I didn't know how to confront my own fears about myself and what's happened to me. But I know how to now…and that's to confront them with you,"

Viviane shocked him with electricity and punched him again, crying her own eyes out. Billy screamed in pain.

"Know this…I love you…always have…always will…ow," he muttered as he struggled to his own feet. Viviane grabbed his neck and closed in.

"It's worth a shot…but…" he whimpered. Just then, he grabbed her head and kissed her deeply. After two seconds, she pushed away and fell over on the ground, convulsing. Billy knelt at her side and tried to steady her. At that moment, she stopped and noticed a tiny green worm crawling just outside Viviane's earlobe. Billy picked it up and looked closer.

"So this is what was brainwashing Viviane? Sivana, you're going to pay for this." said Billy as he flicked the worm away into a nearby storm drain. Billy struggled to pick up Viviane, but to no avail; he was just too weak. So then, he sat down and held Viviane's head in his lap. Billy sighed and sat back against the wall. Nearby impact tremors signaled that Sivana had gotten back up.

"He's getting closer Viviane. I need you to wake up," said Billy, gently rocking Viviane. She slowly opened her eyes, looked up and smiled weakly.

"Morning, dearest," she said softly. Billy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to fight it off…It was so hard to-" Viviane stared, but was hushed by Billy.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, we have a job to do," he said. Vivi struggled to her feet and stretched. The two walked out of the alley and looked down the street where Sivana was stomping towards them.

"He's here already!" said Billy.

"Look! It's Mary and Freddy!" yelled Viviane, pointing towards the sky. Marvel Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. slammed into Sivana's mecha, sending it tumbling down the street.

"We're finally getting some help against Dr Sivana," said Billy, sounding exhausted.

"Yes, but Sivana wasn't the only one who put that worm in my ear. What I'm wondering is what happened to Black Adam." said Viviane.

"How nice of you," said a voice only a few feet away "I feel so wanted." Viviane and Billy turned around and stared into the face of Black Adam.

"Are you here to finally kill me, Sivana? Or rather…" said Billy, saying his magic word right after.

"Kill me?"

"The wizard entrusted the Power to a boy? He must be getting desperate in his old age," said Black Adam.

"That's enough out of you, Adam. You killed my parents and now you're going to pay for it!"

"Did I? I've killed so many people, I can hardly keep track of them,"

"Don't you dare say that!" screamed Marvel as he sprinted towards Black Adam. He grinned and jammed his knee into the superhero's stomach. Then, he punched him down towards the pavement.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me," said Adam. Captain Marvel then grabbed Adam's legs and flipped him over onto back. Keeping his hold, he spun him around in great circles and threw him into a nearby brick wall.

"Viviane, stay back. This is my fight," said Marvel as went after Adam.

"But, Billy…" said Viviane.

"No, stay out of this. This is something I need to do."

And for once, Viviane relented. She reminded herself of how much Billy was so repressed.

_He's so savage…this is unlike him at all…_

Viviane watched as Captain Marvel slammed his fist across Black Adam's face. Adam staggered back and wiped his mouth. In his right palm, gold electrical energy sparked, until it took form of a small lightning bolt.

"Take this!" he yelled, throwing the bolt at Marvel and blasting him back onto the pavement.

"What was that?" muttered Marvel, struggling to get to his feet.

"It's a lightning bolt, you idiot. What do you think it was?" sneered Adam.

"I know that, jerk. How come it didn't change me back?" asked Captain Marvel.

"The wizard never let you learn the full extent of the Power, did he? One benefit is that you are able to turn your magical energies into projectile attacks," said Adam, charging up another bolt "Like so!"

The lightning slammed into Marvel, shuddering from the electricity. "To answer your question, only direct strikes from the magic lightning are able to transform ourselves back. The magic dissipates once it courses through our bodies. But in any case…" said Adam, hitting Marvel with another bolt "It gets the job done."

Adam picked up Marvel by his throat and smashed his fist into his face. Marvel spat out blood, much to Black Adam's delight.

"You are only human, Captain Marvel," said Adam, smashing his fist several more times into his face, drawing out more blood "And I am a god among men!"

Viviane watched in horror. "Billy!" she yelled, running towards them.

"N-No! S-s-stay b-b-back!! Agh!" muttered Marvel. By this time, Adam's fist was drenched in blood, while he laughed at the sheer pleasure of it.

"Billy, I can't just stand here and watch you get killed!" yelled Viviane, tears coming out her eyes. Adam then let go of Marvel and wiped his hand on his suit. Captain Marvel fell to the ground and didn't make a sound.

"Well…I guess it's alright to say that you were a little too late, my dear." Black Adam said, smiling. Viviane stared at Adam, trying to keep from crying, as not to let him have that pleasure.

"Oh come now, he was going to die sooner or later. I'd think it was the best that it happened so easily, rather than long and painfully," said Adam.

"You…I'm not going to let you get away with this…" Viviane said, energy building up in her hands.

"My dear, I think you should be more concerned about him rather than-Huh?" Black Adam turned his attention to Captain Marvel. A slight groan came from the fallen superhero.

"Billy!"

"Oh gosh, he's more resilient than I thought!" he said as he walked up to Marvel and brought his foot down upon his stomach.

"Don't you touch him!!" yelled Viviane, as she blasted Adam away through several buildings. Vivi knelt next to Captain Marvel and looked into his eyes.

"Viv…" he said weakly.

"I can't stand it anymore, Billy. I know you told me it's your fight, but it's gone on long enough. Just stay here and concentrate on recovering," she said as she stood up and raised her wings "It's time that Moon Maiden took a stand."


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Viviane walked through the severely damaged buildings, her hands glowing blue with magical energy. The look on her face was of anger and determination. Her wings stood directly behind her, ready to open with a moment's notice. She turned a corner into a darkened kitchen and stopped. The only light that shone was from her glowing hands. Viviane looked around and waited. A presence was near…

Suddenly, a muscled arm wrapped around her neck. Viviane yelped and blasted a large burst of energy in all directions, completely obliterating the kitchen, as well as the building around it. Viviane breathed heavily and stood wide eyed. She slowly looked up and saw Black Adam float down, covered in soot and dust.

"That was a good trick, girlie. Next time, you won't be so lucky," he said, wiping away the dust.

"You shut up! You're all bark but no b-

Just at the moment, Black Adam rushed at her and grabbed her by the neck. Viviane, with quick thinking, teleported behind him and blasted him with magical energy.

"You little runt!" he yelled, swinging his arm around, hitting nothing but air. "Where are you??"

"Up here!" yelled Viviane. Adam looked up and got a face full of Viviane's energy. She floated out to the wrecked street and watched as Black Adam stumbled out of the crater she had created.

"Okay…okay…you certainly are amusing, Moon Maiden. But watch this!" he said as he threw a lightning bolt at her. Viviane teleported herself down the street, watching the bolt hit a bus stop.

"Stop running! Fight me like a man!"

"But I'm not a man."

Black Adam grunted and hurled a car at Viviane, who dodged it.

"I am going to make you regret this!" yelled Black Adam.

"You have to catch me first, Adam," said Viviane "If you even can." Adam ran at Viviane, throwing out slews of punches, each of them dodged by Viviane. She then kneeled and landed an energy-fueled punch into Black Adam's midsection, causing him to stagger back some. He cursed and threw another punch out of anger. Viviane dodged and landed another energy-fueled punch into Adam's face.

"Did that hurt, you stupid jerk?" asked Viviane, her eyes glowing blue with power. Black Adam started laughing and rubbed the area where Viviane had punched her.

"Using your own energy with strengthen your own attacks. That's a clever move. But I can barely even feel your punches, girlie. To me, they're like being hit with a pillow," he said with a grin.

"You liar. I can see that it's hurting you," she said.

"Hurt like this?" he said as he reached out, grabbed her by the collar and threw her into a car windshield. He then grabbed her again and bashed her through a brick wall.

"You are way out of your league, girl," said Black Adam as he entered the room where she had crashed into "You should have never gotten involved,"

"It was…going to happen…sooner or later, Black Adam," said Viviane, wiping away the debris off her clothes "So why not now?"

"You certainly are confident, aren't you? I like that in females. It makes them worthwhile," said Black Adam.

"Well, I'm glad you think that, Adam. It makes it sweeter when I do this!" yelled Viviane, creating a large orb of energy around her and knocking away Adam.

Viviane ran out into the street and sighed.

_I can't keep this up much longer. I'm going to run out of energy if I keep at this much longer. _

She took a deep breath too calm herself down.

_I need to defeat him with one big blow. Even if it doesn't, it'll buy more time for Billy to get back up. Gosh, I wonder where Freddy and Mary are at right now. It's taking them a long time to deal with Dr. Sivana. _

Black Adam smashed through another brick wall and landed on the street.

"I have to give it up to you, Maiden. I have not met many spellcasters that have survived this long against me, especially ones that were females. Usually they just cast their spells and run away," said Adam, with his grin.

"Well, I'm not like most females, Adam. I can certainly hold my own."

_I hope._

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" he said. Suddenly, he hurled a lightning bolt at Viviane. With a flail of her arms, she threw up a magical barrier to deflect the lightning bolt. Almost instantly, Black Adam threw a barrage of bolts at Viviane, forcing her to keep up her barrier.

_He's not going to let me teleport out of here. I can't while my barrier is up. Gosh…his attacks are so powerful…_

Sweat started to mix in with the tears coming out of Viviane's eyes. The barrier could not hold out much longer. Viviane looked through a large gap in the row of buildings and saw Marvel lying unconscious.

_I have to hold this up…I can't quit…Can't…Ungh…can't…quit…_

The last bolt knocked Viviane back and dissolved the barrier. The next one smashed into Viviane's side and sent her back first into the pavement. After a few seconds, Viviane staggered to her feet, holding her burnt side,

"Start running, Maiden," said a laughing Adam. Viviane grunted and limped her way into a nearby department store. Inside, it was completely dark, as the power was off in this section of the city. Only the ambience from the surrounding fire allowed Viviane to see where she was going. Finally, in the sporting goods sections, she collapsed behind the cash register.

_He nearly killed me with that attack. I have to be more careful. So painful…_

She grunted in pain as she put a towel to the damaged area.

_Good lord…he's going to kill me…_

She tried to keep herself from crying, either from the wound or from the situation. Just then, the doors flew open and Black Adam's voice was heard.

"I love to hunt my prey! This is going to be more fun than I thought!" he yelled, almost maniacal. Viviane breathed and kept quiet.

_I can't help Billy if this jerk gets me. That's why I'm not going to._

Viviane magically retracted her wings into her back and crawled over to a pile of scattered baseballs. She took one in her hand and threw it across the room, shattering a window. Black Adam took notice and walked over to the window. Viviane took this opportunity and quickly crawled over to a nearby storage. In the darkness, Viviane took a deep breath and lit up her hands with energy.

_I hope this works…_

She brought her hands close together and concentrated her energy. The glow turned from dark blue to white. Half the remaining energy in Viviane's body started to form into this white ball of light. Outside, Black Adam took notice of the light coming from inside the closet. He slowly approached the closet, shielding his eyes from the intense light. Adam reached for the doorknob.

"Lunar Blast!" said Viviane's voice. A large blast of white energy boomed from the closet, annihilating Adam and the rest of the store, leaving a gigantic hole in the side of the building.

"Wow…"

Viviane got to her feet and looked around. The adjacent building was blasted though, as was the building on the other side of that one. The princess rushed over to the last building, finding Adam covered in debris; his uniform burnt and torn in many places.

"That was a good attack, girl. Very sneaky of you," said Adam, picking little pieces of rubble off him.

"Don't make me have to hit you again, Adam. You can still call it quits and leave," asked Viviane.

"Don't make me laugh, girl,"

"Then shall we?"

Black Adam lunged at Viviane, who teleported out of the way and landed to the right of Adam. With lightning-fast reflexes, Black Adam turned right and yelled, "Thunderclap!" as he clapped his electrically-charged hands together in front of Viviane. She was sent flying into a mailbox, scattering its contents all over the street. After a brief recovery period, Viviane opened her eyes, watching Black Adam's arm cock back and launch another lightning bolt. The princess spread out her wings and flew up towards the sky, away from the city.

"Coward! You are not going to get away!" yelled Black Adam, as he dashed off after Viviane.

_I already hit him once, and I could tell it really hurt him. I have one more attack in me. I just have to somehow hit him with it again. _

A lightning bolt ripped by Viviane.

_Somehow. _

Viviane flew higher and higher, leaving the damaged city of Fawcett behind. Up ahead, the stars were bright and shining, but not as bright as the jewel of the sky, the Moon.

_I'd probably be safer there right now, to be honest. _Viviane sighed. A group of clouds moved in to obscure the Moon.

_The clouds up here are terrible…That's it! Clouds!_

Viviane looked around and saw a thick batch of clouds to her left. She turned sharply, nearly dodging a lightning-bolt from Black Adam. She entered it, pushing her wings harder and harder to get further away. Behind her, Black Adam squinted as the moisture from the clouds obscured his vision.

"Damn it, you wench! These clouds are not going to be your salvation!" yelled Adam. Up ahead, he saw what seemed to be the Moon and the end of the cloudbank. He flew up towards it, ready to escape. Once free, he ran into Viviane and her glowing white hands.

"What!?" he yelled as he stopped in midair.

"Lunar Blast!!" yelled Viviane, blasting Adam at point blank range. Black Adam was rocket towards Earth like a comet, leaving a smoke trail behind him. Viviane followed the trail, landing beside the crater Black Adam had made, which wasn't too far from where Captain Marvel was.

"Let's hope this worked," Viviane said silently to herself. To her horror, Black Adam crawled out of the crater, heavily damaged but a threat, nonetheless.

"No…please, no…what will it take…?" she said.

"A lot more than you can dish out, Maiden." Adam said. Viviane suddenly dashed at Adam, her hands glowing with whatever energy she had left. She swung her left at Adam, only for her fist to be caught in Adam's palm. He smiled and landed a heavy punch across her face. Viviane fell to the ground, nearly having the life knocked out of her. She touched her face, feeling warm blood trickling out of her nose and mouth. Just then, a large boot landed square on her back, pushing her flat against the street.

"This is what you get when you stick your nose into other people's business!" he yelled. Viviane struggled to get free; her mind unable to focus or concentrate.

"Such pretty wings, Moon Maiden. I think I get it now. You are one of those Moon Angels, aren't you? The winged beings that are reputed to be some of the most skilled spellcasters in this known galaxy. That would explain a lot," he said, taking hold of both wings.

"Let…go…" said Viviane, softly. Black Adam applied more pressure onto her back.

"You are in no position to give orders, Angel." Adam made his way down to where the wings meet the top of the back. There, he noticed on both wings little burn areas that circled each wing, a remnant of Viviane's battle with Jessica a few months ago. The areas had begun to heal properly, with little fluff that indicated that feathers had begun to sprout.

"Are…you going…to kill me?" asked Viviane.

"Kill you? Of course I am. But not right now, Angel. I still have use of you. But just to make sure you comply and don't run away…" said Adam as he took a grip of her wings.

CRACK!

Viviane felt the surge of pain as the bones broke in her wings. She cried out. Black Adam smiled and laughed.

"Calm down. I'm sure they will heal." He bent over and bopped her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. Black Adam casually flung her over onto her shoulder and walked over to Captain Marvel. He looked down and gave him a small kick. There was no response.

"Too easy," he said, as he said his magic word and stepped away, transforming Marvel back into Billy. He then flung Billy over his shoulder and casually walked towards the Museum, taking his sweet time.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Viviane slowly fluttered in and out of consciousness, strafing that thin line between the dreamtime and the waking world. She struggled to make sense of which dimension she found herself in. The dreamtime was nice and comfortable, but a nagging feeling completely kept her out of that place. The waking world was full of pain when she jumped there, preferring the other dimension.

Finally, Viviane snapped out of her translucent dream and looked around her surroundings. She realized that she was in the Egyptian exhibit in a Fawcett Museum that was lit only by torchlight. Not only that, she found herself chained to a large stone tablet that was covered by Egyptian hieroglyphics. To top it off, Viviane noticed wires attached to her arms, legs, wings and head that ran down into one big wire that sat idly at the marble floor.

Viviane turned her head and saw Billy chained to a similar tablet about two feet to her right, covered in a similar set of wires. The boy was sleeping soundly with a white cloth gag covering his mouth.

"Billy! Wake up!" she yelled to him. Billy slowly opened his eyes and moaned.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Billy mumbled something to her.

"What?" said asked. Billy sighed and nodded his head.

"Are you hurt?" she asked again. Billy nodded and popped his head to ask the same question to her.

"I'll be fine," she said "Only my ego is bruised…along with half of my body. Let me get you out of there." Said Viviane, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She then quickly opened them quickly and said, "Something's wrong. I can't teleport out of here…or anything else for that matter."

Viviane struggled with her chains, but to no avail. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar grin of Black Adam float into the room, carrying a large mechanical device that looked like some sort of ancient computer console. He set down the console next to an open sarcophagus and approached the duo.

"Awake are we? That is good. I want you to be witness to what I am about to do," he said.

"And what would that be?" asked Viviane.

"All in due time, girl. Why don't you stay silent like your friend over there?"

"That's because he has a gag in his mouth, you idiot!"

"Don't make me put one in yours." Black Adam picked up the two wires that connected both Viviane and Billy, connected them to the machine and then in turn, connected wires leading from the machine to the open sarcophagus.

"You have to give it up to Doctor Sivana. Despite his idiosyncrasies, he was a very brilliant man," said Black Adam, fiddling around with certain knobs and buttons on the machine "Of course, science was his god, but it did not mean he did not find a way to extract a person's life force from their body. This machine was invented specifically for that function. Of course, I needed to find a way to subdue you and keep you from counterattacking, and that's where those tablets come in."

Viviane looked towards Billy's stone tablet, unable to look at her own.

"It's an ancient magical nullifier, or rather a prototype magical nullifier. The way it works is that whoever is touching the tablet has his or her energies repressed within their own body, unable to tap into it. But, lucky for me, that's why I have this machine,"

"So you're going to suck away our energy, but what I'm trying to figure out is why!" said Viviane, her face turning into a snarl.

"Patience, girl. I've already said you will see soon enough. Last thing though," said Black Adam, as he took out a small knife "The blood offering,"

"What?" asked Viviane. Black Adam grabbed her arm, smiled and made a small cut on Viviane's arm, causing Viviane to whimper. Adam then walked over to the sarcophagus and cleaned the blade on a skull that lay inside the sarcophagus. Next, he went and did the same to Billy.

"Science and magic, once mortal enemies, come together as sisters. Just you watch!" said Black Adam, as he flipped a switch and started the draining process. Billy and Viviane both screamed in pain as their magicks were taken away and emptied into the skull and bones in the sarcophagus.

"Did I forget to mention that the process would be painful?" yelled Black Adam. The skull and bones slowly came together and started to regenerate its muscles, organs and flesh. Eventually, it took on the form of a woman with blood red hair, who bolted up once the energy stopped.

"Where am I??" she asked, breathing heavily. Black Adam smiled, knelt and said, "With me again, my dear."

The woman jumped out of the sarcophagus and approached Adam.

"My dear Teth-Adam! How wonderful to see you again!" she said, kneeling down and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Black Adam stood up and handed her a red dress. She dressed herself and turned her attention to the teens.

"And who are these two children?" the woman asked.

"Oh! Of course, where are my manners? Children, this is Blaze, your new queen," said Black Adam, as Blaze gave the duo a very deceptive smile.

"Queen of nothing, if I have anything to do with it!" yelled Viviane as she struggled in her chains.

"Quite a feisty one we have here! What do you call yourself?" Blaze asked Viviane.

"Moon Maiden," replied Viviane.

"A moniker? That's okay, I can already tell much about you by looking at your wings. I thought Angels were supposed to stay confined to the Moon? What are you doing on this planet?"

"None of your business." Blaze chuckled and walked to Billy.

"And who is this handsome young man? And why does he have a cloth in his mouth?" asked Blaze.

"My love, this is the Wizard's new Champion," said Adam.

"Really now? I can tell he is choosing them younger then," said Blaze, as she placed a hand on Billy's cheek.

"Don't you dare touch him, lady!" yelled Viviane, about ready to burst from her chains.

"Oh my! I see that I've treaded onto claimed territory! How terrible of me," said Blaze, giggling a bit.

"My love," said Black Adam "Let's leave the children here, so that I may show you the world that we will rule,"

"Yes, of course! Goodbye, children. Best wishes to you!" said Blaze, walking away with Black Adam towards the exit.

Ten minutes passed by, without Viviane or Billy saying anything (as if Billy could, anyways). Just as if it seemed that they would be stuck there for the rest of their lives, a large metal frame smashed through the entrance of the Museum. The entire front section was suddenly carved away by Sivana's mech landing in that exact spot. From Viviane and Billy's point of view, they could see Sivana dazed and out cold in his pilot's seat; the solid glass-polymer that encapsulated him had been severely cracked but still intact.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Viviane heard Mary say as she and Freddy float in from the outside.

"What took you guys so long??" yelled Viviane, relieved to see a friendly face.

"That machine is a lot tougher than we gave it credit for," said Freddy, ripping off Viviane's chains and setting her free. Mary went up to Billy and ripped off his chains.

"So, Billy, they got you with the old gag-in-the-mouth trick, again then?" said Mary. Billy took off his gag and said, "Well, you try getting your face smashed in by somebody with better powers than yours!"

"So what happened then?" asked Freddy.

"Black Adam resurrected his girlfriend, and Lord knows what they're going to do," said Viviane, rubbing her wrists to get rid of the chain marks.

"And whatever it might be, it's not going to be good. I sensed nothing but evil from the woman when she touched me," said Billy.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" said Mary.

"No, wait up. There's just something that's been getting at me this entire time," Billy said.

"What is it then?" asked Freddy.

"Black Adam has been getting the upper hand over me every single time we've fought,"

"Maybe it's just he's a better fighter, Billy,"

"It could be. But he was a champion just like I was. There's no reason to doubt to that he had a different set of powers than I have. Every time he hit me, it really hurt, but when I would hit him, he just shook it off. I believe I know the reason why," explained Billy.

"And that is?" asked Mary.

"You, Freddy and I are all sharing the same lightning bolt. Our powers are one-third of what we usually would have,"

"I see. But what difference would it make? It's us four against two,"

"True, but Black Adam would tear us apart if we tried to gang up on him. That's not to mention that woman Blaze he has at his side. I know I can defeat him if I had more power,"

"I hope you can, Billy," said Mary "Or else you're buying me a new book."

Mary and Freddy yelled their magic words, reverting back to their original selves.

"Get out of the city, guys. Get as far away as possible. Oh, and while you're at it, take Sivana with you," said Billy.

"Sure thing, bro," said Mary. She looked at him for a second and then hugged him. Surprised, Billy hugged back and said, "I will." Mary then went over to Viviane and hugged her.

"You too, Viviane. Please take care of my brother. I've only had him for a little bit,"

"You don't need to worry, Mary," said Viviane. Freddy came up to her and hugged her too. "Take care," he said, limping back to Mary.

Then, the two walked to the mecha, broke Sivana out and carried him out of sight.

Viviane and Billy were once again left alone in the dark museum. There was a silence for a few seconds, as both teens looked at each other with concern.

"I hope you have enough energy left, Vivi," said Billy.

"He took a lot, but I'll have enough. They're regenerating as we speak. And you?" asked Viviane.

"The lightning with take care of that," he said. There was another silence, both of them not looking away from each other's eyes.

"This is my entire fault, Viviane. Black Adam, Blaze, this power I have…I'm sorry I had to drag you into this," said Billy, looking away now.

"Billy, dear, I think we've been through enough together to know that I am not going to run away and cower behind a rock. You risked your life for me when you rescued me on the Moon. It's only fair that I get to do the same for you," said Viviane, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I shouldn't be letting you do this," said Billy, cracking a small smile. Viviane kissed Billy and said, "Besides, Moon Maiden never runs away from a fight."

Billy said his magic word and, together, headed out the museum.

It didn't take long for Captain Marvel and Moon Maiden to locate where Black Adam and Blaze had gone to. The power-hungry duo had made City Hall their headquarters for whatever insane scheme that they had planned for the city. Captain Marvel arrived just as Viviane teleported next to him. Black Adam had made a throne for Blaze out of the rubble of City Hall. Blaze sat and smiled at the two heroes, with Black Adam at her side.

"Adam, sweetheart, look at who's here," said Blaze in her seductive voice.

"I see them, my love, I see them," said Adam. Captain Marvel approached the ruined steps of City Hall.

"Welcome, my friends, to the start of a new age! You should consider yourselves lucky that you are here, for you are about the witness the birth of our new kingdom. One where Blaze and I shall rule as king and queen, and one where you two are no longer around to meddle in our plans," said Black Adam with a big grin on his face.

"You're delusion, Adam. There is no way that we are going to let that happen," said Marvel.

"I thought that you might say that. I guess then I am going to have to kill you first,"

"We'll see about that, Adam,"

"Yes…we will,"

Just then, Black Adam slammed into Captain Marvel and slammed him into the asphalt. Marvel jumped up and smashed his fist across Adam's face. Adam recovered, grabbed Marvel and flew both of them into an adjacent building.

Meanwhile, Viviane was left alone on the steps of City Hall, watching as the fight between Captain Marvel and Black Adam unfolded.

"So…you are the famous Viviane De Milo then?" said Blaze. Viviane turned around and looked at Blaze as she rose from her throne and walked down towards Viviane.

"How did you know that?" asked Viviane. Blaze smiled and said, "I told you, girl, I can tell much from a person by just a thought. Like in your case, its really Princess Viviane Kaylin De Milo of the Lunar Kingdom of the Moon Angels. Now that is what I call a mouthful, wouldn't you agree?"

"So you can read my mind then? Big deal," said Viviane.

"It's much more than that. I can read your very soul. Your secrets, your memories…your most inner desires," said Blaze. Viviane took a step back.

"Let's see…a few months ago…Oh my, I can't believe you did that to your poor mother!"

"She was a horrible person!"

"But she still didn't deserve that, did she? Your caretaker Lisa. Why would you make her worry so much like that? She loves you like her own!"

"I think you've made your point!"

Blaze grinned and stared deeply into Viviane's eyes. "Not yet. We still have to talk about your boyfriend, Billy Batson,"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Viviane.

"Well now…it appears you really love him. You're practically glowing with love for him. That is so sweet,"

"You don't need powers to see that I love him, lady. I'm not shy about admitting that,"

"What's this I see about…marriage? Even kids? Why Viviane, are you shy about admitting that?" said Blaze.

"Well…I…"

"But apparently…Billy doesn't share those feelings as well. I wonder why?"

"No…stop it…" said Viviane, taking a few steps back. Blaze followed her, keeping a probing grin on her face.

"So, tell me, Viviane. How could a boy like Billy possibly be with a princess like you? This poor boy has been through a lot to get to where he is. You have been spoon-fed your entire life! Both of you come from completely different backgrounds. Not too mention, if even Billy really loves you like that at all…"

"I said stop it!!" yelled Viviane, tears forming in her eyes.

"Like reading a book, my dear. I already saw it in his soul. It wasn't burning with the fierce desire as yours was…"

"It's…not true…it can't be…"

"He doesn't love you, Viviane. You two can never be!"

Viviane wiped some tears away and turned to face Blaze.

"You saw into my soul…but you can never feel what's inside. But I bet you can feel this!" yelled Viviane as she blasted Blaze in the face with white energy. Blaze flew into a pillar next to the entrance of the building. Blaze rose from the rubble and smiled.

"Now this is going to be interesting," said Blaze.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Viviane stood in her fighting stance, waiting for Blaze to make her next move. She looked into Blaze's dark red eyes, which stared right back into her own blue eyes. Blaze stood there with a smirk on her face, not moving an inch since she got up from Viviane's last attack.

_What's she waiting for? _

Tired of the silence, Viviane fired off an energy bolt at Blaze. The temptress smacked it away and blasted Viviane with red lightning, sending her into the side of a building. Viviane quickly got to her feet and made her hands glow with energy.

"Don't make me wait, Viviane," said Blaze. Viviane launched another energy bolt at Blaze. Like before, Blaze smacked the blast away and shocked Viviane with red lightning.

"You know what the definition of insanity is? It is doing the same thing over and over and expecting the same result," Blaze said. Viviane grunted and got to her feet.

"Try not to go insane," said Blaze with her smile. Once again, Viviane fired her energy bolt and once again, Blaze smacked it away and fired her lightning at Viviane. This time, Viviane teleported behind Blaze and blasted her with her powerful Lunar Blast. The attack left Blaze's back completely naked and charred black. Before Viviane's eyes, her skin and hair completely healed herself and restore her clothes.

"Not bad, princess. I hope you can keep that up," said Blaze, turning around to face Viviane.

"You'll see just what I can do, Blaze," said Viviane. Suddenly, Blaze waved her hand and blasted Viviane through the glass doors of the adjacent building. Viviane shook her free of the broken glass and staggered around.

"Or maybe not," said Viviane, grabbing her head. Through the hole were the doors used to be, Blaze could be seen walking towards the building. Viviane bolted through the back room and exited the building. Just then, the entire building turned to dust, leaving Viviane in plain sight of Blaze.

"There's nowhere to run, princess! You should know that by now!" smiled Blaze. Frustrated, Viviane walked up to Blaze and swung her hand around to slap her. Blaze caught her arm just as it neared her face.

"Just what were you trying to do?" asked Blaze.

"This!" yelled Viviane as she swung her left fist and laid a wild punch across Blaze's cheek. Just as Blaze was reeling from the punch, Viviane slammed her foot into Blaze's stomach, causing her to stagger backwards. Then, Viviane pressed her palm to Blaze's face and blasted a huge amount of energy, sending Blaze back several yards.

"What's wrong, devil girl?" said Viviane "Having trouble with a little old angel?" Blaze healed her mostly destroyed face and said, "You just sealed your fate, princess. Believe me, when I am through with you, your boyfriend Billy will suffer a hundred times more than you ever will,"

"You are going to do no such thing!" said a staunch Viviane.

"Really now? I'd love to see you try," said Blaze. Viviane teleported behind Blaze and kicked her in the back. Blaze grabbed her leg and threw her into one of the City Hall's giant pillars. Viviane, on the ground, blasted Blaze with several energy bolts, each deflected by Blaze. The princess then teleported above Blaze and smashed her with her powerful Lunar Blast, several damaging the outside structure of City Hall. Viviane stood on the topmost step leading up to the building, waiting for Blaze to get up again.

After a few minutes, Viviane slowly crept up to the small crater her blast had left and looked down into it. Suddenly, Blaze jumped out and delivered a powerful uppercut to Viviane, sending her several feet in the air and causing her to land and tumble down the marble steps.

Marvel and Adam tumbled over one another until they both landed in the wrecked street. Black Adam got to his feet first and kicked Captain Marvel in the face, sending him into a storefront.

"Your crazy for thinking that you can go toe to toe with me, Marvel," said Adam as he jumped into the store.

"I could say the same thing about you. I'm a lot stronger than before," said Marvel.

"Really now? Let's see then!" yelled Adam as he flung his fist towards Captain Marvel's cheek. Marvel blocked and punched Adam in the face, knocking him out of the store and back into the street. Captain Marvel leaped out of the store and drove his knees into Adam's chest, knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

"How's that for power?" Marvel said as he looked down at Adam.

"Fool," smirked Adam "Shazam!" Marvel eyes widen and said, "Shoot!" Captain Marvel jumped out of the way just as Black Adam rolled away, both of them missing the lightning. Adam flew towards Marvel, grabbing him by the neck and took him upwards towards the sky. Black Adam started punching Marvel in the head, making sure to keep his massive arm wrapped tightly around his head.

"Does it hurt, you weakling? I hope it does. I'll show you what happens when you interfere with my plans!" yelled Adam. Marvel grunted and wriggled his way out of Adam's headlock, driving his knee into Adam's stomach. In an almost blind rage, Marvel slammed a barrage of punches and kicks into Adam, ending it with a powerful two-handed punch that sent Adam flying straight into the asphalt below. Adam, dazed, opened his eyes and was greeted with Marvel smashing his two feet into Adam's stomach at full force and jumping back out onto the pavement.

Adam coughed out blood. Captain Marvel looked back into the little crater that Adam made. Black Adam weakly looked back. Marvel bent over and grabbed him by his collar.

"Go…ahead…" said Adam, spitting out more blood "Kill me…champion. It's what…you want, is it not?"

"You killed my parents, you murderer. I should take your head off right now," said Marvel as he raised his fist. Adam stared.

"But that's not who I am. I'm better than you. That's why the Wizard chose Billy Batson. It's why Viviane chose Billy Batson…" said Marvel. He rose Adam into the air and called down the magic lightning, returning Black Adam into Theo Adam.

Captain Marvel clamped his big hand over Theo Adam's mouth.

"Now listen to me very carefully, Adam. It's always been a trait of mine to find the good in people, even if they tried to kill you, although with great difficultly. We're only human, after all," said Captain Marvel. He looked back at Blaze for a second and then turned his eyes back to Theo Adam's, whose angry stare was fixed on Captain Marvel.

"But I'm going to try and help you out just this once. That Blaze woman has some sort of spell on you. She's keeping you close to her like some sort of pet. All you are doing is what she wants you to do," said Captain Marvel.

Theo Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. He started beating his fists on Marvel's arm, trying to free himself.

"I'm going to let go now. I'm trusting you not to transform." Marvel let go of Adam's mouth and backed away.

"What do you know about us anyway? She is the woman I love! I have been waiting for over five thousand years to get her back and I am not about to let you or anybody else get in the way!" Theo Adam yelled.

"So it isn't a spell then…It's just blind love…" said Captain Marvel.

"It is not!"

"Open your eyes, Adam! You can't live like this anymore! She's corrupted your very core!" Theo Adam shook his head and looked away.

"You were a hero at one time. It's time to find that person once again." said Captain Marvel.

Theo Adam looked up at Captain Marvel and yelled the magic word.

"I will prove it to you then." Black Adam leapt over to the marvel steps were Blaze and Viviane were battling. "Blaze, my dear, I have one question to ask of you,"

"Adam, my sweet, I don't think now is the time…"

"No, now is the perfect time!" exclaimed Adam "Do you truly love me?"

Blaze hesitated for a moment and said, "Of course I love you, my sweet. What kind of question is that?" There was a long pause. Black Adam slowly stepped towards Blaze.

"Then why is it that I don't believe you?" he said, never taking his eyes off Blaze.

"What are you talking about? I'm telling the truth!"

"You mouth maybe. But your eyes are telling a completely different story,"

"This is ridiculous, Adam. Must we do this?"

"Tell me the truth, woman!" said Adam. Blaze looked over at Captain Marvel and looked back at Adam.

"It was he that made you start thinking like this, is it not? Are you really going to believe him rather than I? He is the enemy!" said Blaze.

"That maybe true…but everything he has ever said to me has been the truth. So far, I've had a harder time believing you these few minutes than I've had him these past few days!"

Blaze looked back at Adam with a despondent look on her face. She laid her hand on her hero's chest.

"I can't believe you would make these wild accusations about me, my dear…" she said. Suddenly, Blaze shot a bolt of energy into Adam's chest, blasting him off the steps and into the ruined street. Captain Marvel flew at Blaze, only to be met with the same attack.

"So maybe I don't love you, Adam. Can you blame a woman for trying?" said Blaze as she looked down at the injured Viviane, who looked back despite the pain.

Captain Marvel landed next Black Adam. After a few seconds, both were back on their feet.

"I can't believe I am going to say this…but you were right…" said Adam, looking away.

"Really? What made you arrive to that conclusion?"

"Shut up, you ingrate. We must do something about that vile demon woman!"

Around them, the streets and buildings started to turn to rust and decay. The trees shriveled up and died. The city looked liked if it had been abandoned for years. The sky itself reflected the color of the ruined city, turning everything into a virtual wasteland.

"This is all her doing. We have to stop her," said Captain Marvel.

"You're right…we should. Just one thing, however," said Adam.

"What's that?" asked Marvel, just as Adam's giant fist crashed into Marvel's face. Black Adam then kicked Captain Marvel in his stomach.

"I am sorry for that…" said Black Adam as he turned his attention towards Blaze "…and for everything else."

Adam then supersped towards the marble steps and grabbed Blaze from behind, keeping his massive arms wrapped tightly around her own.

"Adam! Let me go!" yelled Blaze as she struggled to get free. Black Adam's own strength kept Blaze in check. He looked down at Viviane before he said, "Forgive me," and screamed out his magic word.

The lightning came down and struck both Adam and Blaze, creating a giant explosion and knocked Black Adam off the marble steps and demolished the outside roof of City Hall, crushing Blaze underneath the rubble.

Once the dust cleared, Viviane staggered away from the marble steps and over to Captain Marvel.

"Are you okay, Billy?" she asked him.

"Yeah…I'll be okay…Are you?" he asked her, using her help to get back on his feet. She nodded and then looked over at Theo Adam, the lightning transforming him back to his mortal self. He was unconscious and laying face up.

"So what do we do with him?" asked Viviane.

"We'd better take him back to the Wizard. I suppose he would know what to do with him." Captain Marvel said. He picked up Theo Adam and, along with Viviane, they walked away from the ruins of City Hall.

Just then, a slight rumble came from the rubble. Captain Marvel and Viviane both turned to see what it was. A gigantic clawed hand poked out from the debris…


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The giant claw was followed by a giant arm, which itself was followed by a giant shoulder. What ultimately came out of the debris was twenty-story tall demon: Blaze's original form. Her leathery skin was jet black and covered in scales. She wore red flowing robes that covered only her torso and legs. The most noticeable thing about the new Blaze was the gigantic black helmet that stood on top of her shoulders. Inside the helmet was complete blackness, save for the blood red pupil-less eyes that looked more like glowing jewels than ocular organs. The helmet was adorned with golden demon horns, which stood opposite the ragged black hair that flowed down from the helmet.

"Billy…Is that Blaze?" asked Viviane, cranking her head up towards the sky as Blaze grew to massive proportions.

"I'm afraid to say that it is, Viviane," said Captain Marvel as he watched.

Blaze turned her head down to look at the two heroes. On Blaze's forehead, a small hole appeared and out of it came a red light. After a few seconds, the light flashed and sent a blast down to the heroes. Captain Marvel and Viviane jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the blast which demolished the street and parts of the surrounding buildings.

After being blasted into one of the few remaining storefronts, Viviane shook her head free from rubble and looked around, dazed and confused.

"Billy?" said Viviane who wobbled out of the store.

"Right here," said Marvel, who walked up with the unconscious Theo Adam in his arms.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Blaze, turning her head around in an attempt to locate the duo.

"Get inside," said Marvel, with Viviane leading the way. "So what do we do now?" asked Viviane.

"What you are going to do is you are going to take Adam to a safe place," said Captain Marvel, placing Theo Adam on a table next to them "and then you are going to get as far away from here as possible,"

"You can't honestly believe that I am going to stay away from this, Billy," argued Viviane.

"I know that you feel that you have to stay and help, but I asking you now to stay away from this. This is about me and I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"That is not going to happen!"

"It doesn't matter, Viviane! This is my fight and it always has been! Now, for once in your life, just listen to me!"

"I'm not staying away." Captain Marvel shook his head and then said, "Then do it for Billy. I don't think you would want to see the look on his face if anything were to happen to you." Marvel said. Viviane sighed and shook her head.

"Fine then, but please be careful, okay?" said Viviane "Please bring Billy back to me." Captain Marvel nodded and flew off. Viviane placed her hand on Adam's chest and, in a flash of light, they disappeared.

Viviane and the unconscious Adam reappeared in an abandoned hotel lobby on the other side of the city.

_The must've evacuated the city…_

Viviane rested Adam on a nearby couch and jumped when a huge explosion rocked the lobby.

_He's not going to survive! He may the World's Mightiest Mortal, but even he doesn't have enough power to beat Blaze. _

She looked out toward the red sky and saw bright flashes of light coming from the direction she had just left.

_Blaze is a demon. Only an Angel can beat her. _

Viviane looked back at Adam. "Stay there, you creep. I have to clean up your mess." She said as afterwards she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The princess appeared on rooftop of a nearby building that offered a good view of the ongoing fight. Captain Marvel flew at mach speed and slammed into the side of Blaze's helmet. Blaze staggered back a bit and took a swipe at Captain Marvel, who easily countered.

"You annoying little fly! You can only dodge me for so long!" bellowed Blaze. Captain Marvel grabbed a piece of concrete and flung it at Blaze. Blaze smashed it into pieces and attempted to squash Marvel with her foot. Captain Marvel laid a giant punch into the bottom of Blaze's foot, pushing Blaze back.

"Damn you!" yelled Blaze "Let's see how you stand up to this!"

Blaze's forehead glowed red and blasted at Marvel, who narrowly dodged the beam.

Suddenly, Blaze kicked a large chunk of broken asphalt at Marvel, hitting his head straight on. Using this distraction, the red light on Blaze's forehead glowed and shot out a blast, blowing the spot where Captain Marvel had been to smithereens.

_Oh no…_

There was no time for the dust to settle, as Blaze blasted the same spot again.

"Billy!" yelled Viviane loud enough for Blaze to hear. The demon turned her head to the rooftop where Viviane stood. Blaze grinned and blasted the rooftop just as Viviane teleported to the crater where Captain Marvel lay. She laid her hand on his bloodied head and whisked both of them away.

They reappeared at a high rise construction site, where Viviane helped Captain Marvel lay down on a small mat.

"Billy, can you hear me?" she asked him. Marvel groaned in pain.

"You have to say your magic word. You're going to die if you stay like this," she told him.

"Sha-sha-shazam…" he said weakly. The lightning came down and transformed Captain Marvel back into Billy Batson.

"Billy…?" asked Viviane. Billy sunk into a deep sleep.

"Poor thing. You must be exhausted," said Viviane as she laid a small kiss on his forehead "So am I."

She rose up and dusted herself off. "But somebody has to defeat Blaze. What better way to stop a demon than with an Angel?" Viviane took one last look at Billy and then teleported up to the top of the construction site. It was oddly quiet. No booming footsteps, no yells, just the soft wind in the red sky.

"Where did she go?" asked Viviane, looking around the deserted section of the city. She turned around and there looking down at her was the massive demon. Viviane's eyes widened, with utter fear setting in.

"She's taller than I thought…" said Viviane, who teleported behind to the building behind Blaze.

"Don't be afraid, Angel. How about I kill you first so you won't have to see your boyfriend die?" bellowed Blaze as she turned around to meet Viviane.

"Lunar Blast!" yelled Viviane, shooting the beam of white energy at Blaze's helmet. Blaze stumbled back, almost running into the construction site. Viviane teleported once again, this time to a rooftop down the street.

"You are going to have to do better than that, Princess. Sooner or later I will find you." Blaze said.

"Lunar Blast!" yelled Viviane, hitting Blaze in the back of her helmet. By the time Blaze had turned around to face her, Viviane had teleported to another rooftop and had hidden behind an air conditioning unit.

"You are starting to annoy me, Princess. If I don't find you, then I will find your boyfriend and kill him instead!" bellowed Blaze.

_Oh, no you won't…_

Viviane jumped out from behind the air conditioner and fired another Lunar Blast at Blaze, this time hitting her in her lower back. Once again, Viviane teleported to a different rooftop.

"Do you think you are being clever, Princess? I think not." Blaze said.

_I think so!_

Viviane blasted Blaze once again, wincing after she did.

_But I'm running out of energy. I'm going to get tired before I actually hurt her. _

"I really didn't want it to come to this, Princess!" yelled Blaze. She raised her fist into the air and the smashed it into the ground, causing a massive shockwave that brought down all the buildings immediately in front of Blaze, one of which just so happened to contain Viviane.

"Ahhh!" screamed Viviane as the building collapsed. She teleported down to the ruined street, right at the feet of Blaze.

"Ah, there you are, Princess." Blaze said with a smile. Viviane looked up as Blaze's forehead glew red with unholy energy. The blast hit the street just as Viviane teleported back to the construction site where Billy lay unconscious. The force of the blast was sucked in by the teleportation, flinging Viviane across the site and causing her to collide with a large beam of steel. From there, she fell several feet into a pile of wood and rubble.

Viviane opened her eyes and immediately felt the horrible pain that coursed through her entire body, most noticeably in her right leg. She managed to her head up and took a look down to her leg. There was a massive gash running from the top of her leg down to just below the knee that was covered in blood and was still bleeding. She would have fainted from the sight were it now for the loud quakes being made as Blaze approached the site.

Vivi struggled for breath, the pain made it hard for her to breathe. She looked on as Blaze stood over her, watching Vivi suffer through the steel beams and wooden platforms.

"Ironic, is it not? You are supposed to be on the Moon, wearing a pretty white dress, sitting on a throne and entertaining guests. You are supposed to be learning etiquette and practicing your spells. A Princess is not meant to be lying in a pool of her own blood in some God-forsaken city about to be killed by this world's new master

"That is what love does to you, my dear. It warps your mind, changes your attitude and forces you to do things that you would have never done on your own. For mortals like you, it's deadly. For a God like me, it is power. Your boyfriend saw it like that. He tried to get rid of you. Now he is about to die, just like you."

Blaze pulled out a steel bar. "I want to feel your bones snap in my fingers. One. By. One."

Viviane mustered her energy and began crawling towards Billy.

_She's wrong. The pain is worth it…He's worth it. _

Viviane crawled up next to Billy and rested her head on his slowly rising chest.

"This is where I want to be when I die, Billy. I love you, just as I know you love me. I saw it in your eyes." Viviane said as the sounds of steel being ripped apart surrounded them. She looked up at Blaze.

_Do you know what I wonder, Billy? If those horns are made of metal. Or are they bone? It's hard to tell from here. If I were her, I would be careful not to go out in a thunderstorm._

Viviane's eyes widened. Her hands went to her chest and grabbed the small necklace that Billy had given her many months ago. "I wonder…"

Blaze was getting closer and closer to Viviane and Billy. Vivi struggled up and looked back at Billy. "I'll be right back." Viviane took a look at Blaze and then teleported.

Vivi appeared on top of Blaze's helmet, in between the spot where the two horns lay.

"Here goes nothing…SHAZAM!" yelled Viviane. On cue, the magic lightning bolt streamed down from the sky, striking the horn on Blaze's helmet. Blaze hollered in pain as the electricity jolted through her body.

"SHAZAM!" Viviane again yelled, torturing Blaze with the lightning. Blaze stumbled about the ruined block, swinging her head back and forth. Viviane held on tightly, screaming the word again and again. Once Blaze fell to her knees, Viviane teleported off and onto the street right in front of the shock-ridden demon.

"I've got her in range. Let's see if this works!" said Viviane. She yelled the magic word, covering herself in the powerful magical energies. Viviane channeled her own energies into herself as well, combining both in order to boost her own power. Her entire body was covered in white light, which was so bright that she seemed to be made of energy itself. The earth quaked around her as a large white dress was formed around her frame. Out from her back, bright energy wings formed, bigger than the ones she already had.

Blaze stumbled back and forth, still reeling from the lightning strikes.

"Stop moving around, you demon. This is my only shot!" Finally, Blaze stopped in line for a second, leaving Vivi with an opportunity.

"SUPER…LUNAR…BLAST!" screamed Viviane. A massive ball of white energy boomed from Viviane at Blaze, blasting through Blaze's body. Behind her, blood and entrails fell all over the block. The demon roared and grabbed the gaping, bloody hole that was left.

The light left and Viviane was returned to her former, seriously injured self.

"You have to be kidding me…She's still alive?" asked Viviane, forcing her weight on her one good leg. She managed to the gather the remaining energy in her hands, charged it up and blasted Blaze completely, totally obliterating her.

This time, Viviane fell on her back, utterly exhausted. She looked around her as the effect from Blaze's spell reversed themselves. The sky returned to its natural blue, although a bit hazy from the fires. The decay vanished, but left the devastation from the battle. After that, there was complete silence. Nothing was heard except for Viviane's heavy breathing. She stayed there for several minutes, not wanting to move as just then, Blaze's helmet fell back to Earth in normal size.

Viviane looked over at the helmet and smirked some. "You…lose…" Viviane said softly. She knocked it away and turned her attention to Billy, still lying inside the battered construction site.

"Billy…you're a mess…" said Viviane as she closed her eyes "But…they'll fix you…they fix everything…"


End file.
